The Wolf's Revenge
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: There is something prowling through the forest, stalking the cats of the Clans and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Four friends are determined to help and set out on the journey of their lives and fulfilling the destiny they never knew they had.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is the prologue to my new Warriors story, The Wolf's Revenge. Please enjoy! Just so you know I do not own the Warriors series, the wonderful Erin Hunter does. Again, please enjoy and please review :)**

**~Whisperbreeze**

Prologue

The moon and the stars seemed to be the only source of light in the darkness that clung to forest. Everything was silent as prey and cats slept in their warm dens next to their Clanmates. But the young tom sitting a few tail lengths from the lake was shivering, and thought of his place at that their makeshift camp, longingly but he knew he had to wait for his leader.

The tom shivered again. Leaf-bare was getting closer with every passing day, more leaves were falling from the trees and the prey was getting scarcer. It was going to be hard and everyone was going to be going to bed hungry. The tom's stomach growled at the thought of prey and the last time he had eaten something which had been the day before around sun-high.

He pricked his ears and scented the air for prey. He scented different cats' scents coming and going from the lake and traveling up the moorland. He could faintly scent the smell of heather that was probably further up the moorland. He sniffed deeply and stiffened.

He scented rabbit and it was fresh. The tom got up and moved into a crouch, stalking slowly up the hill. Luckily for him, the breeze was downwind so when he caught sight of the rabbit it had no idea he was only a few tail-lengths away. He moved a little closer and was about to leap when a twig snapped behind him. The rabbit stiffened for a moment and the tom leapt, claws unsheathed but it had already ducked back into its burrow.

The tom growled at his missed catch.

"What did you think you were doing?" A voice growled behind him, making the tom stiffened. He felt the rabbit had just a moment ago, only he didn't have a burrow to run and hide in. He turned around to see the large dark brown tom glaring at him with his strange golden eyes.

"I-I w-wasn't d-doing a-anything.. y-you see" The tom shuttered helplessly.

"You're lying" The larger tom growled. "You were stalking that rabbit and about to kill it too. Do not lie to me Owlfeather, I saw you. You know the penalty for lying to your leader"

"Death" Owlfeather whispered quietly, his voice shaking. Under his normal scent of fallen leaves and moss, there was the sure scent of fear as he sat in front of his leader. The larger tom narrowed his eyes and purred with pleasure. He loved it when his warriors feared him. He was not going to be their _friend**. **_He was their leader and nothing else. He made no special connections with them and had no favorites. They were all the same to him. They killed his enemies and had prey in his den when it was time to eat. He did not even feel sadness when they died.

"You are lucky I am feeling merciful tonight, Owlfeather, or I would kill you right here, right now. And I would feel no remorse. I would tell everyone in the Clan that you were attacked by an enemy patrol and there were be no questions asked because I am the leader and no one questions me" The dark brown tom growled, his yellow eyes seemed to glow more with each word. "Now come, we are done here for tonight"

Owlfeather ducked his head and followed his leader back towards the lake and towards the large barn house. They had just walked by the fenced in area and the barn when Owlfeather gathered up the courage to speak.

"My leader?" He whispered.

"What is it?" The other tom said sharply. Owlfeather flinched and took a step back.

"I was just wondering why we came here. You never told me"

The other tom sighed and sat down facing the lake and the forest around it. Owlfeather moved and sat a few tail lengths away, he was afraid to get too close or he would be in range of his leader's claws or worse, his teeth.

"Do you see the lake, Owlfeather?" The dark brown tom questioned.

"Yes, my leader"

"And do you see all the land around the lake?"

"Yes, my leader"

"Soon the lake and all the land around it will be mine. It was destined to be mine. I do not care if there are other cats living there. I will give them a choice. Join our Clan or I will kill them all"

Owlfeather shuddered slightly at his words but his leader did not seem to notice. The dark brown tom was too busy grazing at the land around the lake and thinking about how wonderful his new territory looked in the light of the moon and stars.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I will update soon. Promise :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D I finally was able to update so here this the second chapter of The Wolf's Revenge. I want to thank Cinderstar377, Fallingrose, MEisSkyfire, DahliaStarr, Erin Hunteress and Nukeman for reviewing. I am glad that you guys thought that the leader from the prologue was creepy because that's what I was going for haha. Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review **

The young black she-cat stalked through the undergrowth, ignoring the tug and pull of the thorns in her fur as she made her way into a small clearing. The leaves on the trees had already changed their colors and more were falling from their branches with each day, littering the ground. There was a soft rustle from the northern end of the clearing. The she-cat pricked her ears and her muscles tightened in anticipation.

_It's about time I find some prey to feed the Clan_, She thought to herself as her eyes searched the piles of dried leaves. A patch rustled again near a tall oak and a moment later a plump vole poked its nose out, scenting the air. The she-cat froze, afraid that if her tail even twitched the vole would duck back into its burrow. Gradually, the vole ventured out from underneath its leaf and dashed towards some seeds that were not that far away.

_Now's my chance, _The she-cat took a step forward, keeping all of her weight in her haunches. Her mentor Regalblaze had told her many times over that a vole or mouse would feel the vibrations from her paws before they could scent her. She took another soft step forward and was about to pounce when a twig snapped behind her in a holly bush. The vole froze for a moment and the she-cat launched herself at it, claws outstretched but it had already ducked back into its burrow underneath the leaves.

"Mouse-dung!" She snarled and whirled around to face the holly bush. The wind rustled the branches of the trees and lifted some of the leaves, making them dance in midair. The she-cat scented the air but all she could smell was wet leaves, the faint scent of prey and mud. She moved closer to the holly bush, her aqua blue eyes narrowing when she saw the branches rustle and it wasn't from the wind.

"I know you're there" She meowed, moving closer to the bush, her claws slowly unsheathing. "You might as well come out now"

There was no sound from the bush and no cat emerged through the undergrowth into the clearing. The she-cat growled under her breath and took a step in the direction towards the ShadowClan border, hopefully there would be prey near the old abandoned Thunderpath, when a shriek broke through the silence. The she-cat spun around again only to catch a glimpse of a white and bluish-gray before a heavy body slammed into her and sent her falling to the ground. She rolled onto her back and the intruder placed his two front paws on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. The she-cat growled and bared her teeth while the intruder purred with amusement.

"You need to work on your fighting moves, Aquapaw, if I had been a ShadowClan warrior I could have killed you"

Aquapaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I was going easy on you"

"Sure you were"

"Oh shut up, Tidepaw and you can get off of me now" Aquapaw mewed.

"And what if I don't want to get off?" He asked, purring slightly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Tidepaw, get off"

"Fine" He removed his paws from her shoulders and sat down a few tail lengths away and started grooming himself. Aquapaw sat up and eyed him for a moment, and gasped. Tidepaw stopped grooming his fur and looked up at her.

"What?" He asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're covered in mud "Aquapaw said in disbelief, "That's why I couldn't scent you before"

She had to admit, she was impressed. The mud had dried to his white bluish- gray pelt, making it stiff and hard not to mention there were a few leaves stuck to his belly. Tidepaw nodded.

"So it was you who snapped that twig!" Aquapaw realized. "You made me lose that vole!"

"I'm really sorry about that" Tidepaw hurried to say. "I didn't mean to"

She flicked her tail in annoyance and glanced at her friend again. Even though he could be annoying sometimes Tidepaw was still her best friend and she could never stay mad at him for long.

"It's alright, don't worry about it but since you're here you might as well help me hunt"

Tidepaw nodded. "Let's head towards the lake and see if we can find anything. Plus I need to wash this mud off of my fur or Shadowflower will wonder what I was up to"

Aquapaw purred in amusement and followed her friend through the trees towards the lake. As they got closer, she could clearly smell the scent of fish. Tidepaw wrinkled his nose.

"I hate the smell of fish" He mewed.

"I bet you're glad you're not a RiverClan apprentice then or you would have to smell fish all the time and eat it" She joked and flicked him on the shoulder with her tail.

"You bet I am! I'm glad that I am a ThunderClan cat. We're the best Clan that has ever existed! We have more warriors than the other three so that makes us stronger"

"That can also make us weak though" Aquapaw added, "With more warriors, apprentices and queens expecting kits that means more mouths to fed during leaf-bare" A cold breeze whistled through the trees making both the apprentices shiver and move closer together.

Tidepaw knew Aquapaw was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"One day I will be leader and I will make ThunderClan greater than any of its past leaders" He whispered.

"That's every kit's dream, to become the greatest leader the Clan has ever seen" Aquapaw whispered back.

"But I'm going to make my dream a reality"

"Yes, oh great Tidestar" Aquapaw teased.

"Oh shut up!" Tidepaw growled slightly. "I'm being serious"

Aquapaw sighed and pressed her flank against his. "I know that you will be a great warrior one day, Tidepaw but try not to get too ahead of yourself. You becoming leader is a long ways away. Just focus on being the best warrior you can be and everything will come in due time"

"Are you sure you're not supposed to be a senior warrior?" He purred in amusement, Sometimes Aquapaw, I think you are too mature to be an apprentice"

She purred back. "My mother said the same thing when I was kit"

"I know I was there. I was in the nursery too, remember? I'm only a moon older than you"

"You always have to remind me. You'll probably become a warrior before me too"

"Unless you do something special"

Aquapaw stopped walking and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Tidepaw stopped and sat in front of her, tucking his long tail over his paws. He looked at her with his sharp green- blue eyes that had always had Aquapaw's heart race slightly.

"I mean go on a journey or something. Have you ever felt-?" His voice trailed off.

"Felt what?"

He took a deep breath. "Have you ever felt that StarClan has something great planned out for you?"

Aquapaw looked at him in confusion. "No. I don't think so"

Tidepaw shook his head. "Never mind, forget I said anything. It was stupid. Come on, let's get to the lake and go hunting before it gets dark or Shadowflower and Regalblaze will kill us"

He turned and walked into the undergrowth. Aquapaw looked at him curiously and than at the sky at the exact location where Silverpelt would appear when the sun disappear and the dark took over the forest. She couldn't help but wonder if Tidepaw was right and if StarClan really did have something great planned out for her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Please review and I will update as soon as I can **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed :) Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review**

**~Whisperbreeze**

Tidepaw and Aquapaw padded through the thorn tunnel into the hollow, both carrying prey in their jaws. They had been successful on their hunt towards the lake, Tidepaw caught a few mice and a plump squirrel while Aquapaw was able to catch two voles and a fat rabbit. Tidepaw had also been able to clean the mud from his fur even though he was shivering from the cold when they were walking back to camp. Now his pelt was dry and smooth from a good grooming.

"You're finally back"

They both looked up to see Aquapaw's mentor Regalblaze padding towards them. She looked at her apprentice with pride in her pretty amber eyes.

"You did well on your hunt, Aquapaw. Well done, you can both bring what you caught to the fresh kill pile. And Aquapaw, we are on the dawn patrol tomorrow morning so get pretty of rest"

Aquapaw nodded. "Yes, Regalblaze"

Her mentor turned her gaze towards Tidepaw. "Your mentor Shadowflower was asking for you earlier. She said that as soon as you got back from hunting to get something to eat and meet her outside the hollow for battle training. I would get a move on that if I were you"

Tidepaw nodded nervously and mumbled something that sounded like "Yes Regalblaze" before hurrying away to the fresh kill pile. Aquapaw dropped her prey on the ground and glanced her mentor.

"You didn't have to make him nervous about meeting Shadowflower. He hates it when she's mad" She said quietly.

"Shadowflower has the right to be angry with Tidepaw. He is _her_apprentice, not yours. I understand that he is your friend and you care for him but did he tell you that he was not supposed to be hunting?" Regalblaze said as she sat down next to her apprentice.

"No"

"He would not have told you. As soon as he heard that I sent you hunting, he took off. It seems that wherever you are, he has to be there as well" She purred with amusement. Aquapaw watched Tidepaw pick a robin and a few mice from the fresh-kill pile and gulp it all down in a few minutes. She purred with amusement, her friend had always had a large appetite even as a kit. He licked his jaws and hurried across the clearing and back out the thorn tunnel. Regalblaze followed her glaze and saw Tidepaw leave just as she did.

"Do not worry Shadowflower is not too angry with him. She is glad that he was at least doing something productive. Now go get something to eat, you must be hungry"

Aquapaw nodded and hurried towards the fresh-kill pile with her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten since sunhigh, right before Regalblaze sent her to go hunting. Now the sun was lower in the sky and getting closer to sunset.

"Aquapaw!" A voice called from across the clearing. She looked up from the fresh-kill pile to see her friend Talonpaw running towards her from the elders' den.

"You're finally back from hunting" Talonpaw purred and searched the fresh-kill pile. "It's about time you got back. Did you catch anything good?"

"If you see a sparrow, I automatically call it" A soft voice said behind them. Both she-cats turned around to see their other friend Fawnpaw walking up to them; her mentor Brackenstorm, Aquapaw's father Shadowclaw, Winterpelt and Moonshard walking through the thorn tunnel and into the hollow.

"Did you just get back from your patrol?" Talonpaw asked as she grabbed a vole.

"Did anything exciting happen?" Aquapaw added.

"Yes and no. ShadowClan borders are fine, we didn't scent any intruders"

"That's surprising" Talonpaw meowed, "My mom said that at the last Gathering ShadowClan cats looked really skinny and Jadestar announced that it was getting harder for them to find prey"

Aquapaw and Fawnpaw looked at her.

"Does your mother tell you everything?" Aquapaw asked curiously.

Talonpaw shrugged. "Yeah, it's nice having the deputy for your mother"

"And it won't be long before ShadowClan starts asking to hunt in our territory. Of course Rainstar will say no but we all know how ShadowClan is. They'll be stealing our prey before Rainstar can say mouse" Fawnpaw's mentor Brackenstorm mewed as he joined them. He eyed the three apprentices for a moment and said, "You better train hard in case we need to fight"

The three apprentices nodded before leaving the fresh-kill pile and padding towards the apprentices' den. Aquapaw placed her squirrel on the ground and was about to sit when she saw her sister Starflight staring at her from the far side of the clearing near the medicine cats' den, her dark pelt helping her blend in with the shadows.

"I'll be right back" She said to Talonpaw and Fawnpaw who were already eating. Talonpaw followed her gaze and groaned.

"Please don't tell me you're going to talk to her" She said.

Aquapaw glared at her slightly. "Of course I'm going to talk to her. Starflight is my sister and I didn't say you had to come. You are more than welcome to stay here"

Her friend sighed. "I'm sorry Aquapaw. I didn't mean anything by it. I am sure that your sister is really nice. It's just… she's different because of her-"

"Eyes?" The blue eyed she-cat finished for her. "I know. Starflight is still a cat just like the rest of us, it's just her eyes that are different. And she's a part of this Clan, we can't shun her forever"

"Bluemist and Longfur seem keen on shunning her forever" Fawnpaw said between bites of prey.

Aquapaw rolled her eyes. "Bluemist and Longfur are elders. They're afraid of anything that's different"

She didn't wait for her friends to respond and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She pawed through it until she found a decent looking piece of prey, a plump shrew. She grabbed it in her jaws and walked towards the shadows near the medicine cat den. Warriors gave her nasty looks when they looked and saw the direction she was headed but she ignored them.

Starflight looked at her in surprise when she entered the shadows. Aquapaw placed the shrew at her paws and took a step back before sitting down.

"I figured that you were hungry and thought I would get you some prey" She said to her sister.

"You should not have done that, Aquapaw" Starflight said in a soft voice but she eagerly took a bite of the fresh-kill. She licked her jaws. "The other warriors will disapprove of you giving me fresh-kill. You are supposed to be shunning me like everyone else"

The young apprentice shook her head. "You're my sister. You know I can't do that"

Starflight took another bite of the shrew and mumbled with her mouth full. "You would have never known I was your sister if it hadn't been for Bluemist"

Aquapaw nodded. She remembered, it wasn't long after she had been made an apprentice and she was cleaning out the elder's den with Fawnpaw. Bluemist was lying in her nest staring at them with her blind yellow eyes while her mate Longfur got her some prey from the fresh-kill pile. She had been having more trouble with her joints that leaf-bare and the ThunderClan medicine cat Ambergaze had given her poppy seeds to help ease the pain. It had made Bluemist a little loopy.

"Did you ever hear the story of Starflight?" Bluemist had asked. Aquapaw and Fawnpaw looked up with curiosity in their eyes. They had seen the dark she-cat with the strange eyes receive her warrior name a few days before and Aquapaw remembered how hardly any cats cheered her warrior name after the ceremony was done. She had thought that had been odd but paid no mind to it.

"No" Fawnpaw had answered, "What's the story?"

"Well, Starflight was born in the first litter of Leafwillow and Shadowclaw-"The blind she-cat had started.

"What?" Aquapaw had shrieked. Her mother and father had always told her she was their only kit.

"Let me finish the story, young kit!" Bluemist had growled slightly. "Starflight was Leafwillow and Shadowclaw's very first kit. They had had another in the litter but he had died soon after he was born. They named her Starkit after the silver dots in her pelt and she had the most beautiful blue eyes, much like your Aquapaw. As Starflight grew older, her eyes changed from blue to violet. No cat had ever been born to have violet eyes before. Everyone in the Clan thought she was strange. Longfur and I were the first to shun her"

Aquapaw looked at her in disbelief but had no voice to speak.

"Even Leafwillow and Shadowclaw were ashamed of their kit and said that she was no longer theirs. The only one who has never shunned her was her mentor Winterpelt. Winterpelt trained Starflight to be the warrior that she is now"

"How could you do that?" Aquapaw had said in shock. "Why did no one tell me that I had a sister?"

"Your parents had thought it would be best if you never knew. When Leafwillow found out that she was having another litter, she was so nervous that her kits would grow to have violet eyes just like Starflight. You can imagine your parents' happiness when your eyes turned out to be aqua blue which is how you got your name" Bluemist had told her calmly.

"That still doesn't make it right" She had whispered before running out of the elders' den.

Aquapaw had gone straight to Starflight after and asked for the truth. Starflight told the same story and said that she was sorry for not being there for her as an older sister.

"It doesn't matter" Aquapaw had meowed. "I know about you know. We can make up for lost time"

Starflight had purred but looked at her with sadness in her violet eyes. "Yes, we can"

Aquapaw looked at her sister now, eating the shrew and purred, looking back it seemed so long ago but it was only a moon or two. "It was all because of those poppy seeds. She would have never told me if her joints hadn't been bothering her"

"Bluemist's joints are always bothering her even when it isn't leaf-bare" Her sister mewed with amusement.

"I still can't believe Mother and Father shunned you" Aquapaw whispered.

Her sister shrugged as she finished her shrew and licked her jaws. "I have gotten used it and I rub in their faces by being the best fighter in the Clan"

The apprentice purred with amusement and glanced back at the apprentices' den and saw Talonpaw and Fawnpaw were looking at her with worried expressions. Starflight glanced at the two apprentices and back at her sister.

"You should go back and join your friends. Someone is going to get curious as to why you're hiding in the shadows for so long"

"It's fine"

Starflight narrowed her eyes and gave her a sisterly nudge in the direction of the apprentices' den. "Go, I heard you are on the dawn patrol tomorrow with Regalblaze. You need to get rest. I'm going hunting anyway"

"I could go with you" Aquapaw suggested but her sister shook her head.

"I like to go alone but maybe some other time. I promise, little sister"

Aquapaw nodded as her sister disappeared into the shadows. She dug a hole and buried the shrew, silently thanking StarClan for the prey. She turned and walked back to Fawnpaw and Talonpaw, wondering how her parents could shun their firstborn kit.

Family was family and you could not pretend they didn't exist.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :) I will update soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter you guys :D I am sorry that I haven't updated for a few days I was a little busy and couldn't write not to mention I had a little bit of writer's block but it's gone now, don't worry :) I hope you like this chapter. I actually loved writing this chapter even though it's pretty long haha. Anyway enjoy and please review!**_  
_

**~Whisperbreeze**

_Aquapaw opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the warm apprentices' den lying beside Tidepaw and Talonpaw, instead she was surrounded by a forest that she had never seen before. She looked up to see that the sky was covered in stars, the thickest was where Silverpelt resided in the sky. The trees and bushes looked normal but when she looked closer she noticed that they were lightly dusted with stars and a light fog clung to the ground._

_ "Where am I?" She whispered._

_ "A special place" A voice purred behind her. Aquapaw yowled in surprise and spun around to see a young she-cat padding through trees. The she-cat regarded her with cool green eyes and her body glowed with a strange light that made it look like she had stars in her fur. The she-cat sat down a tail-length away and wrapped her long tail around her paws._

_ "Who are you?" Aquapaw whispered, nervously. _

_ "My name is Skyflower" _

_ "Where am I?" _

_ Skyflower purred with amusement. "Do not worry, young one. This is just a dream, you will be back with your friends soon enough. I just have to deliver a message to you from StarClan"_

_ "StarClan?" Aquapaw repeated in disbelief. She had heard that the leaders and medicine cats of the Clans communicated with StarClan through the Moonpool near the WindClan territory. Sometimes StarClan even communicated with the medicine cat when they needed to deliver an urgent message. _

_What would StarClan want with her? _

_ She was just an ordinary apprentice, training and hoping that she would get her warrior name soon. _

_ Skyflower nodded. "You, my dear Aquapaw, have a greater destiny than you ever thought you had"_

_ "What do you mean?" Aquapaw questioned._

_ Skyflower purred with amusement and her green eyes started to glow. _

_"With three friends you shall go,_

_To a place beyond the Clans_

_To find the cat that howls like a wolf"_

_Her voice echoed as if multiple cats were speaking in unison. _

_"With three friends you shall go,_

_The innocent fawn,_

_The fierce talon,_

_And only the tide will bring you home"_

_ The light in Skyflower's eyes dulled back to normal and Aquapaw stared at her in shock. She didn't want this, she wanted to wake up. Skyflower seemed to know what she was thinking._

_ "I know this is a lot to take but this is your prophecy, Aquapaw, you were meant for this. The prophecy appeared the moment you were born but StarClan kept it from you until we thought you were ready" She said calmly._

_ "Well obviously, you should have wanted longer" Aquapaw growled before turning away and sprinting through the trees, ignoring Skyflower's calls for her to come back. As she ran, the forest thinned and the fog grew thicker until she was surrounded by white._

Aquapaw gasped and opened her eyes, her heart beating like a hummingbird's. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. She was back in the apprentices' den, Tidepaw's fur pressed up against her own and she felt reassurance with her friend's presence. She curled back into a ball and was about to close her eyes again when she saw dull light peeking through the branches of the den.

Regalblaze would appear any moment to wake her up so she didn't see the point now of going back to sleep. She got up quietly, careful not to disturb Talonpaw or Tidepaw, neither of them would thank her if she woke them up. She weaved her way through the other apprentices and out through the entrance of the den.

As soon as she padded out of the den, she saw Regalblaze walking in her direction. The tortoiseshell she-cat purred when she got closer.

"Good, you're already up. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Aquapaw nodded.

"Good. Can you do me a favor, Aquapaw?" Regalblaze meowed.

The deputy's apprentice nodded. "Of course, Regalblaze, what is it?"

"I need you to go and wake up Mintpaw. Your father asked if he and Mintpaw could join the dawn patrol at the last moment. Meet us at the tunnel entrance"

Aquapaw nodded and hurried back into the den. She narrowed her blue eyes as she looked around the dimly lit den and purred slightly when she spotted Mintpaw curled into a tiny black and white ball next to her best friend Fallenpaw, who was Tidepaw's sister. Aquapaw weaved her way through again and gave the young she-cat a sharp point in the side and hissed quietly.

"Mintpaw, wake up!"

The apprentice jumped up in surprise and suppressed a yowl. Her blue eyes were wide and narrowed when she saw Aquapaw purring with amusement.

"What do you want Aquapaw? You better have a good reason for waking me up at dawn"

"Of course I do" The other apprentice said. "Regalblaze sent me to wake you up. You and Shadowclaw have joined the dawn patrol"

The other she-cat glared at her for a moment and muttered something about never getting enough sleep with Shadowclaw as her mentor as she followed Aquapaw out of the den. They headed to the tunnel and saw Regalblaze and Shadowclaw sitting next to each other, whispering about something and Silentwing was grooming her fur while Silverfox, Buzzardsmoke and Bearclaw talked amongst themselves.

Regalblaze looked up when she heard the apprentices approach. She stood up, moving to the front of the group and Aquapaw followed her.

"Now that we are all here, we can leave. We'll be searching the WindClan and ShadowClan borders and refreshing the scent markers. Follow me" The deputy led them through the tunnel and took off running in the direction of the ShadowClan border. Aquapaw ran as fast as her legs would take her, which was faster then they used to. She remembered when she first became an apprentice and how she could hardly keep up with Regalblaze. Now she was bigger and her muscles were stronger.

Her father, Shadowclaw, run up to her side and nudged her playfully with his shoulder. Aquapaw narrowed her eyes before nudging him back. They ran next to each other until they got closer to the ShadowClan border. Once the abandoned Thunderpath was in sight, Aquapaw slowed down and scented the air. There was the faint scent of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Bearclaw, Buzzardsmoke and Silverfox split up from the group and renewed the ThunderClan side of the border.

"We should start heading towards the WindClan border" Regalblaze meowed as soon as they heard a yowl. Everyone turned to see Mintpaw run through the bushes, carrying a dead squirrel in he jaws. She dropped it in front of Regalblaze and took a step back. Even from where Aquapaw was standing, she could smell the scent of ShadowClan cats clinging to the rabbit's fur.

The fur on her mentor's haunches stood up, as she snarled.

"Where did you find this, Mintpaw?" She asked.

"Just a few tail-lengths past those trees, Regalblaze" The black and white apprentice meowed, pointing at a group of oak trees. "There is ShadowClan scent there as well. It's very faint, probably a few days old but it's still there"

A growl grew in the deputy's throat. "Buzzardsmoke and Silverfox, follow the scent as best as you can and see if you can find any other prey that ShadowClan killed. We will need to inform Rainstar of this when we get back"

The two toms nodded before taking off towards the trees that Mintpaw had pointed to. Regalblaze turned to the rest of her patrol.

"We are going to head to the WindClan border for now. I think we renewed our border strong enough for now"

Bearclaw, Shadowclaw, Aquapaw and Mintpaw nodded and followed their deputy back through the trees, racing towards the WindClan border. Aquapaw could tell that her mentor was worried that WindClan could be stealing prey from their territory as well. That was something that they didn't need with leaf-bare right around the corner.

Aquapaw was right on Regalblaze's tail when they reached the stream that separated ThunderClan and WindClan's territory. She could see the moorland and the grass blowing in the breeze. She shivered, thankful for the cover of the trees. She would hate to be a WindClan cat and have to live in the open just like the rabbits they hunted. She heard Regalblaze breath a sigh of relief when she caught no scent of WindClan on their side of the border but sent Bearclaw and Mintpaw to search for any prey, just to make sure.

Aquapaw helped Regalblaze and Shadowclaw renew the ThunderClan side of the border.

"Don't you think it's a little silly to send Bearclaw and Mintpaw to look for prey? There's no WindClan scent on our side of the border" Shadowclaw meowed when they finished.

"No, I do not. I am the deputy Shadowclaw, not you so I make the decisions" Regalblaze glared at Aquapaw's father.

Shadowclaw glared back at the she-cat and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted when a yowl broke through the trees. The two warriors and apprentice spun around to see Mintpaw and Bearclaw race through the bushes, fear in their eyes and blood running down their sides.

"What happened?" Regalblaze asked them, her eyes were wide with shock.

"W-we were a-a-ttacked-" Mintpaw gasped before collapsing onto the ground.

"By who?" Regalblaze questioned.

"Us" A deep voice growled.

The deputy turned and glared as a large black tom pushed his way through two holly bushes, six cats followed right behind him.

"Who are you?" Regalblaze hissed, baring her thorn-sharp teeth at the intruders. The largest of the party, the black one, purred with amusement.

"Names are not important" He growled, "What is important is that you are going to die right here and once you are dead we are going to take your territory" The black tom's sharp blue eyes searched their patrol and purred when he saw that he had them out numbered.

"Attack!" He yowled and charged at them, the other six cats following close behind him.

Aquapaw didn't even have time to yowl for help when a brown tabby tom tackled into her, sending her to the ground. He placed his front paws on her shoulders, pinning to the ground. She tried to squirm out from under him but it was no use. The tom purred with amusement.

"That was too easy" He meowed.

Aquapaw squirmed again. _I'm not going to give up that easily._

She placed her hind legs under the tom's belly and shoved as hard as she could, the tom gasped with surprise when she sent him flying into the air. The tom landed on his back and had the breath knocked out of him. The black she-cat jumped to her feet and didn't wait for a moment. She jumped onto the tom's back and dug her front claws into his fur while racking his back with her hind claws.

The tom shrieked in pain and tried to throw her off but it was no use, Aquapaw had too much of a hold in his fur. She kept clawing his back for another moment and than let him go, chasing him across the border and into the stream.

She turned around to see Shadowclaw fighting a smoky gray tom, he didn't look like he needed any help there. Regalblaze and the black tom were circling each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. The black tom lashed his tail before trying to tackle her mentor to the ground.

The sleek tortoiseshell she-cat quickly dodged the tom's attack and swiped her claws along the length of his body. The tom yowled in pain and snarled at her. He tried to swipe her with his claws but the she-cat dodged again and was able to bite down hard on his hind leg.

Aquapaw watched her mentor in amazement and did not see a white tom sneaking up behind her until he was on top of her. He pinned her to the ground and clawed at her underbelly. She could feel the blood wetting her fur as she tried to squirm free but it was no use this time.

Her vision went black when the tom bent down to bite her neck.

**So now Aquapaw knows the prophecy! And that cliff hanger! *gasp* Haha I hope you guys liked it :) Thank you for reading and please review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter you guys :)) Not a lot happened but I kind of liked it. And if you guys got a notification that I wrote a new story I did but than I deleted it. it was a twoleg turned warrior thing. I posted the prologue and than was writing the next chapter and decided that i didn't really like it. But I needed to focus on this story anyway. **

**Thank you to all the people for have been reviewing my story it makes me happy to know that you guys like it :)) **

**~Whisperbreeze**

She could feel the blood flowing from her wound and the pain coursing through her body. A yowl echoed through her ears and she felt the ground vibrate beneath her but she did not open her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice said above her. Aquapaw recognized it as her father, Shadowclaw. His voice was filled with worry as he looked down at his daughter.

"Of course, Aquapaw will be okay. The wound on her is not too deep and it has already stopped bleeding. I am more concerned with the wound on her underbelly. That tom's claws did a good job on her" Regalblaze meowed, her voice sounded confident but underneath Aquapaw thought she heard a faint hint of worry.

"Someone go find some cobwebs to help with this bleeding!" Aquapaw's mentor yowled and Aquapaw heard someone take off into the trees.

"Don't worry Aquapaw," the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat whispered in her ear, "You are going to be alright. We are going to take care of you. You are going to be okay" She repeated.

_She's just as worried about me as Shadowclaw is_. She thought as the bushes rustled again and she heard Bearclaw mumble, "Here are the cobwebs, Regalblaze"

"Thank you, Bearclaw"

Aquapaw heard her mentor move closer and feel slight pressure on her stomach for a few moments. Regalblaze sighed.

"That's the best I can do for now"

"Mintpaw" Regalblaze yelled after a moment, "I need you to run ahead and tell Rainstar what happened to our patrol and have Ambergaze and Moonpaw ready herbs for Aquapaw"

"Yes Regalblaze" The young apprentice said before taking off into the trees.

"Buzzardsmoke" The deputy called again and Aquapaw pictured the large dark gray tom walking forward. "You received the least injuries out of all of us. I need you to carry Aquapaw back to the hollow"

"Of course" Buzzedsmoke meowed. Aquapaw felt a tug on her scruff and than she was being lifted into the air.

She could tell that the warrior was trying not to move her around too much but she was almost too big to be carried like a kit but she could not protest. The pain from her wounds was slowly ebbing away and turning into numbness. Aquapaw liked the feeling as it spread from her paws and worked her way up. She didn't have to deal with the pain anymore and the darkness was becoming more comforting than frightening.

"Regalblaze," Shadowclaw yowled next to Aquapaw, "Her breathing is getting swallower. It hardly looks like she's breathing at all"

Aquapaw didn't catch her mentor's response but only noticed that Buzzardsmoke quickened his pace. The darkness surrounding the young apprentice was quiet but than she was bombarded with noise, cats were yowling her name and she felt pelts brushing up against her, trying to get a closer look.

_Go away,_ Aquapaw wanted to growl.

"My kit! Where is my kit?" A voice yowled and Aquapaw caught the scent of her mother Leafwillow.

"You're going to be alright, my little one" Leafwillow murmured before Aquapaw felt her mother press her nose into her side.

"Ambergaze" Regalblaze called.

"Bring her in here" The medicine cat called back, with a nervous hint in her voice. The sharp tangy scent of herbs from the medicine den welcomed, along with the sweet scent of Ambergaze sniffing around her body. She called out to her apprentice Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, I need fresh cobwebs, the wound on her belly is deeper than I thought. I need you to chew up a few leaves of goldenrod into a pulp and bring it to me"

"What about marigold to help with infection?" Moonpaw called from the back of the den.

Ambergaze purred and she spoke with praise in her voice. "Thank you, Moonpaw. I had not thought of that. Bring me marigold as well"

"Will she be alright, Ambergaze?" Shadowclaw asked.

"Of course she will. You need to leave now. I can't have the whole Clan in my den. Go do something useful" Ambergaze snapped a little at the end. Ambergaze was usually kind and caring towards the cats of the Clan but with all of them watching her, she felt a little bit of pressure. Aquapaw heard Moonpaw join his mentor and felt the sting of the herbs being applied to her stomach. After the sting disappeared, there was a soothing feeling.

Aquapaw knew that if she was awake she would have purred. She heard Ambergaze and Moonpaw murmuring about something but she did not hear their words. She was slowly fading away, into the darkness until it swallowed her whole.

_"Open your eyes"_ _A voice whispered in her ear._

_ Aquapaw opened her eyes to find herself back at the StarClan hunting ground. Skyflower sat across from her, staring with her green eyes. The apprentice took a step closer to the StarClan she-cat._

_ "Am I dead?" She whispered._

_ Skyflower shook her head. "It is not your time to die yet, Aquapaw. You will endure much on your journey and this injury is not the worst you will receive. You must be prepared, Aquapaw, for you have a hard journey ahead of you"_

_ The she-cat blinked at the apprentice and her gray fur started to fade away._

_ "Wait!" Aquapaw yelled after her, "There is so much I have to ask you!"_

_ "You must wake up Aquapaw" Skyflower's voice whispered, "Wake up-"_

Aquapaw blinked open her eyes and was blinded by the light entering the medicine cat's den. Her fur smelled of goldenrod and marigold and she saw the dried poultice on her stomach, covered with a layer of cobwebs. Her bones ached when she tried to up and she stumbled under the weight of her front paw.

"Oh wait a minute" A shoulder pressed against hers to support her weight. Aquapaw looked up to see the green eyes of Moonpaw. The pale gray tom purred at her.

"You're finally up" He said. "Everyone has been wondering if you were ever going to wake up"

"Why?" Aquapaw asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"A whole day" The medicine cat apprentice answered. "You wait here, I'll go let Ambergaze know that you're awake. She'll probably want to reapply the poultice, we are keeping a close eye on it so it doesn't get infected"

Moonpaw hurried to the front of the den that was when Aquapaw noticed that her nest was set up right near the store where Ambergaze kept her herbs. She noticed another nest not far away with the faint scent of Moonpaw. The vines in front of the medicine cat den rustled and Aquapaw looked up to see Ambergaze enter with ThunderClan's leader Rainstar right behind her.

The dark gray she-cat purred when she saw that the black apprentice was awake.

"Aquapaw, I am glad that you have woken up. You gave a few of us a scare" Rainstar meowed.

"I'm sorry" The young she-cat mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare anyone"

The leader flicked her tail. "There is nothing to be sorry about, little one. Warriors and apprentices get injured in battles all of the time and the medicine cats are always there to put them back together"

Rainstar flicked her tail affectionately at Ambergaze, who flicked her tail back before exiting the den. Aquapaw suddenly remembered that the two she-cats were sisters.

The apprentice slowly sat up and winced at the pain from her stomach.

"Careful, young one" Rainstar looked at her with concern in her dark green eyes. "You have a while before you completely heal and there is no point in injuring yourself again but pushing yourself too hard"

"So I can't train?" Aquapaw whispered.

Her leader shook her head. "Not until Ambergaze gives you the okay. Until than, you will have to stay here, I am sure you will have plenty of visitors"

Rainstar stood up and turned to leave but stopped at the vine entrance of the den. She looked over her shoulder at Aquapaw.

"Regalblaze told me that you fought bravely against the rouges, Aquapaw. I know that you will make a excellent warrior one day"

Aquapaw stood up a little straighter from the her leader's words of praise. "Thank you, Rainstar" She meowed.

The dark gray she-cat nodded before pushing her way through the vines and out into the clearing. Aquapaw placed her head on her paws and wished that she could follow her.

**I hoped you guys liked it :) Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a couple of days, I have been super busy and have not had time to write anything but I am here now :D I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, you guys are awesome :)) I know you guys are ready for them to go on their journey but I want to build up to it. I probably should have saved the prophecy for a later chapter but oh well it's fine :)) Enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it :D**

**I decided to skip to half a moon later. I promise the next chapter will be the Gathering chapter. This is a really long chapter and I had to stop haha :)) I will update the Gathering chapter as soon as I can :) Please read and review**

**~Whisperbreez**

_Half a moon later…_

Her paws sunk into the snow and she shivered when she felt the icy chill through her fur. Aquapaw had always hated leaf-bare, the cold snow that covered everything in sight, the prey hiding deep in their burrows. She preferred the sweet breeze of newleaf and the warm feeling of the greenleaf sun on her fur. The prey was plentiful and they always went to sleep with their bellies full.

She stopped in her tracks for a moment, her blue eyes searching the whiteness and spotted a small brown shape, moving across the ground.

_A mouse_, Aquapaw's stomach growled at the thought of warm fresh-kill in her jaws. She shook the thought away.

_The Clan has to be fed first,_ She thought as she stalked forward, the snow bushing against her belly fur. She shivered and thought back to the white tom clawing at her belly and all of the blood. Aquapaw shook the thought away again, she had to focus. Her Clan was hungry and she didn't want to go back to the hollow with empty paws.

She crept forward, keeping low to the ground and making sure to keep downwind of mouse so it wouldn't scent her. The black apprentice stopped when she was a tail length away, the mouse had yet to scent her. It was too busy clearing the snow from its burrow to notice that there was danger.

Aquapaw purred to herself before she leapt toward it but she came up short. The mouse squeaked in shock and tried to run away. She tried to catch it with her claws but the tips of her claws just scraped its back and only seemed to make the mouse run faster. Aquapaw cursed herself and sprinted after it. She was just about to leap when a flash of white-cream ran in front of her and caught the mouse with its claws. Aquapaw skidded to a stop, sending white fluff into the air.

She glared at the pale cream cat as it padded up to her with the mouse in it jaws, its tail held up high in triumph.

"That was a good catch, Fawnpaw" Aquapaw purred with amusement. The cream she-cat was covered with snow from when she has skidded to a stop and her amber eyes were unusually bright.

The she-cat purred back and dropped the mouse to the ground. "Thanks. Have you seen any other prey?"

The black apprentice shook her head. "No. That's what I hate about leafbare, there's hardly any prey to feed the Clan"

"At least it doesn't last forever"

_It feels like it will though_, Aquapaw thought as she shook he snow from her fur.

"What are you doing here anyway, Fawnpaw? Don't you having a training session with Brackenstorm today?"

"Not until sunhigh" Her best friend responded. "That's also why I'm here. Regalblaze sent me out to find you and tell you that you're joining our training session"

"That should be fun"

Fawnpaw purred. "I'm going to kick your butt though!"

Aquapaw held back her laughter. "We'll see about that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Fawnpaw flicked her long tail back and forth playfully, her amber eyes gleaming. "You want to have a quick practice session?"

"You know it!"

Fawnpaw playfully swatted at her friend with her paw and Aquapaw leapt back. The two she-cats circled around each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. After a minute of not doing anything, Aquapaw couldn't take it anymore. She leapt up into the air and landed on top of Fawnpaw's back. The black furred black apprentice pretended to claw her back with her claws sheathed. The other apprentice let out a low growl and rolled onto her back, knocking the breath out of Aquapaw's body.

They both jumped up from the ground and this time Fawnpaw attacked first. The cream she-cat sprinted at her friend, taking Aquapaw by surprise. Fawnpaw leaned to the right and at the last moment moved to the left and nipped her back leg. Aquapaw spun around and was able to nip the end of Fawnpaw's tail. The two she-cats separated and circled each other again, their eyes gleaming.

"If you two keep play fighting like that, you're going to scare away all the prey in the whole forest" A voice purred from behind them.

Fawnpaw and Aquapaw turned around to see Tidepaw watching them with amusement in his blue-green eyes.

"Tidepaw!" Fawnpaw yowled with excitement and sprinted towards him. The tom's eyes widened and he grunted when the cream colored she-cat collided into him, sending more snow into the air.

Aquapaw purred with amusement. Fawnpaw was usually shy around toms but they had been friends with Tidepaw since they had been kits. The she-cat could be a little quiet at times but when she was around her closest friends, like Aquapaw, Talonpaw and Tidepaw, she could be loud. The two apprentices mewed with laughter as they shook the snow from their fur.

"So what are you doing here, Tidepaw or did you just want to join in our play fight?" Aquapaw teased.

The white and bluish gray tom purred with amusement. "If I did, that wouldn't be a fair fight now would it?"

"Oh I bet Fawnpaw and I could take you"

The she-cat circled around her friend, their fur lightly brushing together. Tidepaw's purr shuttered a little and he felt his fur turn to fire but Aquapaw didn't seem to notice. The black she-cat never seemed to notice how she made him feel.

"I would love to continue our play fight" Fawnpaw interrupted, "But Aquapaw and I need to go to the training hollow. Regalblaze and Brackenstorm must be waiting for us"

"Oh I wish I was going with you but Shadowflower sent me to go hunting for the Clan" Tidepaw waved his tail in farewell. "I'll see you guys later"

The two she-cats called goodbye to their friend before heading in the opposite direction.

"Did you see how Tidepaw was looking at you?" Fawnpaw asked her after a few minutes.

Aquapaw looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean? How was he looking at me? Wasn't he looking at me the same way he was looking at you?"

Her friend shook her head. She didn't know how to explain the look on Tidepaw's face, she had never seen it on a tom's face before. "Never mind" She meowed quietly, "It was probably nothing. Don't worry about it"

Aquapaw looked at her friend curiously before shrugging. "Alright. Do you want to race the rest of the way there?"

"Sure"

"Alright. One…two…three…GO!"

Aquapaw and Fawnpaw both took off at a sprint, dodging bushes and undergrowth. Within moments of starting, Aquapaw tripped on a hidden tree root and got a face full of snow. She coughed and shook the snow out of her eyes.

"HA!" Fawnpaw laughed as she continued to run.

Aquapaw growled in frustration and ran after her friend. They ran for a few more minutes when Aquapaw saw an opening in the trees that led to the training hollow. She pushed her legs harder and started to gain the distance she had lost from tripping.

"Hey!" Fawnpaw yelled when she pasted her. Aquapaw laughed and jumped through the opening, skidding to a stop with Fawnpaw right behind her. Both the apprentices were panting heavily.

"Look, what you've done. You've tired yourselves out and we haven't even started the training session" A deep voice scolded.

They both looked up to see Fawnpaw's mentor Brackenstorm padding towards them.

"I'm sorry, Brackenstorm" Fawnpaw muttered quietly. The cream colored she-cat was fine with Tidepaw but when it came to her mentor, she was nervous and quiet.

The large golden tabby tom purred. "It's alright, Fawnpaw. You're here now"

"So we might as well get started" A voice mewed with amusement. The three cats turned around to see the deputy walk through the trees, her tortoiseshell fur was lightly dusted with snow.

"Bluemist told me that her joints were bothering her more than usual this morning. She swears that means a bad storm is coming and just in case she's right we'll want to get all Gathering party together soon" Regalblaze announced.

Fawnpaw nudged Aquapaw with her shoulder. There was excitement in her friend's amber eyes. Both of them had been to the Gathering before but they both hoped that Rainstar would select them to go. It was much better than sitting around the camp all night, waiting for their Clanmates to get back.

"Let's get started than" Brackenstorm meowed, hopping onto the training hollow with Regalblaze right behind him.

"Wait for us!"

The other cats turned to see Winterpelt and her apprentice Skypaw crashed through the undergrowth, both were out of breath.

The white warrior looked at the other two warriors apologetically. "I'm sorry that we're late. I lost track of time"

Regalblaze waved in tail. "Don't worry about it Winterpelt, we were just about to start"

The white she-cat nodded and them on top of the training hollow with the three apprentices following right behind them.

"Hey" Skypaw purred at the other two she-cats.

"Hi Skypaw" Fawnpaw meowed back to the pretty light brown she-cat.

"Are you ready to train together? We're never trained together before so it should be interesting"

Aquapaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine"

"You three, gather over here please" Regalblaze called.

The three apprentices moved to the edge of the clearing and sat in front of their mentors. The three warriors assessed them with their eyes but it was Regalblaze who spoke.

"Rainstar has informed us that she wants us to train you to prepare if there is another attack from a group of rogues"

Aquapaw flinched at the thought of another pair of claws ripping at her belly.

"We are going to show you moves that you can use to help you succeed in your fight" Brackenstorm added while Winterpelt nodded her agreement.

"Brackenstorm and Winterpelt will go first" Regalblaze meowed. The large golden tabby and the smaller white she-cat stepped away from the group and into the middle of the clearing.

"Brackenstorm is going to win" Fawnpaw whispered to Aquapaw.

"How do you know?" Aquapaw whispered back.

"He's bigger than Winterpelt so that means he's stronger as well" Her friend explained.

"You should not judge a cat only on their size" Regalblaze scolded slightly.

"Why not?" Fawnpaw questioned.

"Watch and you will see your answer as clear as day"

Both apprentices looked at the middle of the clearing and saw the two warriors circling each other, snarling. Brackenstorm leapt forward but Winterpelt dashed to the right, completely out of his reach. The tom leapt again but this time the she-cat moved to the left.

Brackenstorm growled in frustration and leapt high enough to land on her back but Winterpelt sprinted underneath him and the golden warrior landed in a heap on the ground. Winterpelt saw this as her chance and jumped onto the tom's back and nipped him on the neck.

"You're dead" She purred before jumping off the tom.

"Now do you see, Fawnpaw?" Regalblaze meowed. "Even though Brackenstorm is stronger but his large size makes him slower than Winterpelt"

The cream colored she-cat nodded her head that she understood but her amber eyes looked sad that her mentor had not been able to win.

"Now Fawnpaw and Skypaw, why don't you give it a try?" Brackenstorm called from the clearing.

The two apprentices nodded and made their way to the center of the clearing, while Aquapaw and the three warriors watched. Fawnpaw and Skypaw circled each other, just as Winterpelt and Brackenstorm had but instead of leaping, Skypaw ran forward and tried tot tackle Fawnpaw from the left but the other apprentice leapt out of way. The light brown she-cat skidded to a stop and ran at Fawnpaw again.

Fawnpaw moved out of the way at the last moment and swatted at Skypaw's side with her paw, claws sheathed. The light brown she-cat growled and was able to tackle Fawnpaw to the ground this time. The other apprentice grunted when her body hit the ground. Her back was on the ground and she tried to jump back onto her paws but Skypaw pinned her shoulders to the ground.

Fawnpaw refused to give up and raked her hind paws along Skypaw's belly but it did not seem to help. Aquapaw saw a sudden spark in her friend's amber eyes and saw Fawnpaw place her hind legs under Skypaw's belly again and push her off, throwing the young she-cat into the air. Skypaw landed on the ground with a thud and did not get up again.

Winterpelt gasped and ran over to her apprentice. The white warrior sniffed at Skypaw, anxiously and nudged the she-cat with her nose. Skypaw gasped and looked up at her mentor.

"I'm okay" She rasped, "I just got the breath knocked out of me. I'll be fine"

"I think you're done training for today" Winterpelt meowed and helped her apprentice back to her feet. She looked at Regalblaze and Brackenstorm. "I'm going to take her back to the hollow"

Regalblaze nodded. "That is a good idea" The tortoiseshell she-cat looked at the two apprentices. "You both fought well. You will have the rogues running with their tails between their legs"

Skypaw purred weakly as her mentor led her back into the trees, in the direction of the hollow.

"Since you two are the only ones left, you will fight each other" Brackenstorm meowed.

Fawnpaw and Aquapaw looked at each other excitedly and run to the center of the clearing. They both faced each other and did not bother circling each other. There was a fierce gleam in Fawnpaw's amber eyes but it also held amusement, her long tail waving back and forth.

Aquapaw playfully growled at her friend. Fawnpaw ran forward and tried to fake left but Aquapaw did not fall for it. She tackled her friend to the ground and the two rolled in the snow, playfully nipping each other until they broke apart. The two apprentices stopped for a moment and tried to catch their breath. Fawnpaw recovered first and ran at Aquapaw again. The black she-cat tried to dodge to the right but she was too slow and Fawnpaw tackled her to the ground, pinning her to the ground.

A white tom flashed in Aquapaw's eyes, replacing Fawnpaw. She gasped and squirmed out from under him. Once she was back on her feet, the white tom disappeared and saw Fawnpaw was looking at her curiously.

Aquapaw nodded her head before running at her friend and tried to knock Fawnpaw's front legs out from under her but the other she-cat jumped into the air and landed on her back. Aquapaw tried to throw her off but Fawnpaw had good grip on her. She felt a small nip on the back of her neck.

"You're dead" Fawnpaw purred and jumped off her back.

"That was good" Regalblaze purred while Brackenstorm nodded his agreement. "You both did well. We will tell Rainstar how well you did and she may choose you to come to the Gathering tonight"

Fawnpaw and Aquapaw purred with happiness and followed their mentors into the trees in the direction of the hollow. It did not take long for them to reach the thorn tunnel and as soon as the group walked through a voice yowled from the distance.

"Aquapaw! Fawnpaw!"

Both she-cats turned to see Tidepaw and Talonpaw running towards them from the apprentices' den. The tom and she-cat skidded to a stop, showering the group with snow. Brackenstorm gave the two apprentices an annoyed look and padded away while Regalblaze purred with amusement before heading towards Rainstar's den.

"How was training?" Tidepaw asked.

"It was fine" Fawnpaw answered. "I kicked Aquapaw's butt though"

Aquapaw gave her friend an annoyed look. "Just you wait, I'll kick your butt next time we battle train together"

"Sure, you will"

The black she-cat opened her mouth to make a smart remark when a yowl sounded through the hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting"

The four apprentices looked up at see Rainstar sitting on top of the Highledge with her dark gray tail wrapped around her paws. Their leader waited patiently for her Clan to gather. Aquapaw saw Ebonywing and his mate Dewfrost pad out of the warriors' den along with Buzzardsmoke, Clawdrop and Silentwing. Tidepaw's littermates, Nettlepaw and Fallenpaw padded out of the apprentice's den while Skypaw followed Ambergaze and Moonpaw out of the medicine cat's den. Longfur led his mate Bluemist out of the elders' den, her blind yellow eyes looking around the clearing but seeing nothing. The two queens, Mapleleaf and Redfeather walked out of their den, their kits following right behind them. The two she-cats wrapped their tails protectively around their kits to keep them warm from the icy chill. The other warriors were already in the clearing and walked to the Highledge.

_She must gotten hurt from training after all_, Aquapaw thought as she looked at Skypaw.

"I have decided who will go to the Gathering tonight" Rainstar yowled so all the cats could hear. "They will be: Regalblaze, Ambergaze, Moonpaw, Shadowflower, Buzzardsmoke, Leafwillow, Aquapaw, Nettlepaw, Tidepaw and Talonpaw. We must leave now if we want to get there on time. That is all"

Rainstar jumped from the Highledge and joined Regalblaze and Buzzardsmoke by the thorn tunnel. All of the warriors whose names were called said goodbye to their Clanmates and joined their leader.

"This is exciting!" Talonpaw meowed, her amber eyes sparkled. "We get to go to the Gathering!"

Tidepaw and Aquapaw purred with amusement.

"You better tell me what happens at the Gathering" Fawnpaw meowed. "I'll see you when you get back"

The three apprentices nodded to their friend and ran towards the thorn tunnel where all the warriors were waiting.

"Wait for me!"

They turned around to see Tidepaw's brother Nettlepaw running after them, his brown fur sticking up in all directions, his green eyes were wide.

"I just woke up" He panted when he caught up to them. "I didn't hear Rainstar call for a meeting. Fallenpaw woke me up and told me that Rainstar had called my name to go to the Gathering"

"He always was a heavy sleeper" Tidepaw teased, flicking his brother's shoulder with his long tail.

Nettlepaw gave his brother a quick glare before padding after his mentor, Buzzardsmoke who was walking side by side with Regalblaze, their pelts were lightly brushing together. Their heads were bent close together as they spoke, Aquapaw purred at the thought of her mentor having another tom be close to her. Regalblaze had lost her first mate Tornheart the day after their kit Talonpaw had been born.

There was been a horrible storm earlier that morning and once the sky was clear, Tornheart had decided that he wanted to go hunting. Regalblaze had waited for her mate to come back but he never did. Rainstar sent out a search party to look for Tornheart. They came back at twilight with his body. They said that a tree had fallen on him when he was hunting and killed him.

Regalblaze lost her mate that day and Talonpaw lost the father she never really knew.

**Poor Regalblaze and Talonpaw :( Please read and review and I will give you a plushie of your favorite character! :) I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but heres the next chapter :D please read and review. This is the Gathering chapter :D**

"You are such a slow poke" Tidepaw teased Aquapaw. His blue-green eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Aquapaw glared at her friend. "Shut up" She hissed quietly. They were not far from the Gathering now. The rest of the ThunderClan party walked a few tail-lengths away from the lake's edge but they close enough to walk on the soggy ground. Aquapaw growled in frustration and shook the mud out from between her claws. Her friend purred with amusement and padded to the front of the group with his tail in the air.

Leaf-bare had never bothered Tidepaw. He liked the cold, plus he had thicker fur than Aquapaw's which he liked to brag about until she swatted at his ears with her paw.

"Are we almost there yet?" She heard Talonpaw whine to Regalblaze. The beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat flicked her tail at her daughter's face and chuckled.

"You have always been impatient even as a tiny kit and yes we're almost there" The deputy responded before turning back to Buzzardsmoke. Talonpaw raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother and the dark gray tom before she dropped to the back of the group, joining Aquapaw's side.

"Am I just imagining things or is this something going on between my mother and Buzzardsmoke?" The she-cat whispered in a hush voice.

Aquapaw looked over at the two warriors and saw how close they were together as they walked to the log that acted as a bridge to the island, their fur brushing together.

"They look like they might like each other" She replied.

"Or they could just be friends" Talonpaw suggested.

Aquapaw gave her friend a look. "Friends do not walk side by side like that"

Both the apprentices looked back just in time to see Buzzardsmoke move closer to Regalblaze and twine his tail with hers. Talonpaw's eyes almost popped out of her skull while Aquapaw mewed with laughter.

"It looks like you are going to be an older sister soon" She purred with amusement.

Talonpaw glared at her for a moment but than her sharp amber eyes brightened. "I'm glad that my mother is looking for another mate. I wouldn't mind having little brothers and sisters, I would go to the nursery everyday to play with them"

The cream she-cat literally bounced with happiness before running ahead of Aquapaw, who realized that they had reached the log bridge. Her Clanmates were all patiently waiting for their turn. She could just make out the white-gray fur of Tidepaw as he walked behind his mentor Shadowflower. Aquapaw couldn't help but let out a sigh out relief when she saw him reach the other side safely.

_Of course Tidepaw got across safely. What are you worrying about?_ A small voice whispered in her ear. Before she could think about it further, someone called her name. Aquapaw blinked and looked up. Her mother Leafwillow was staring at her curiously with her green eyes.

"It's your turn to cross, Aquapaw" Her mother meowed. "I'll be right behind you"

The black she-cat nodded to her mother and hopped onto the log. Aquapaw felt how slippery the wood was and dug her claws into the dark. She had been to the Gathering before but she still hated crossing the bridge. She hated the thought of falling into the black water and never coming back up again. Leafwillow must have seen her freeze because she nudged her daughter gently with her nose and whispered.

"Do not worry, my little kit, you will be fine. And if you fall, I will be there to catch you"

Aquapaw nodded and walked forward, placing one paw cautiously in front of the other. She never took her eyes off of the log and after a few moments she reached the other side. Aquapaw leapt high into the air and landed on the rocky shore of the island, only stumbling a little. Leafwillow padded next to her and touched her shoulder lightly with her tail before following Ambergaze through a thicket of bushes into the clearing.

"That was an amazing leap" A voice meowed behind her. Aquapaw turned around, expecting to see Tidepaw but instead a gray tabby tom standing behind her. He had sharp blue eyes with white streaks in his fur and he looked about the same size as Tidepaw. She wrinkled her nose when she caught his scent.

He smelled like fish.

The tom purred at her. "Sorry. I forgot ThunderClan cats don't really like the scent of us RiverClan cats but just so you know you don't smell that great either"

Aquapaw looked at him curiously. "And what do I smell like exactly?"

"You smell very good actually" The gray tom moved a little closer. Aquapaw felt her muscles stiffen slightly. "You have a sweet scent, almost like flowers mixed with fresh rain water. It's nice"

"Thank you?" Aquapaw meowed awkwardly before backing away from the tom. "I'm sorry but I have to go join my Clan now"

She didn't give him time to answer as she ducked through the bushes and into the clearing. As soon as she was clear out of the bushes, she ran into some cat's shoulder.

"There you are" She looked up to see Tidepaw and Talonpaw staring at her.

"We've been looking all over for you" Talonpaw meowed. "Where were you-?"

"Hello again"

Aquapaw looked over her shoulder to see the gray RiverClan cat walking towards her and her friends. His blue eyes were triumphant. He was obvious happy that he had been able to find her again. Aquapaw bit back a hiss of annoyance.

"Hello" She meowed back, before turning towards Talonpaw and Tidepaw, refusing to say another word, hoping with all her might that he would just go away. And of course he didn't. He just sat on the outskirts of their small circle while Tidepaw and Talonpaw kept glancing at each other in confusion.

"Aquapaw, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Talonpaw asked, after a few moments of silence

Aquapaw glared at the gray tom. "I would but I don't know his name"

The gray tom blinked. "Oh, my name is Stormpaw from RiverClan"

Talonpaw nodded to him. "It's nice to meet you, Stormpaw. I'm Talonpaw. This is Tidepaw" She nudged him with her shoulder. Tidepaw eyed Stormpaw for a moment before nodding hello. "And this is Aquapaw"

Stormpaw glanced at the black she-cat and purred. "That's a pretty name"

Tidepaw flicked his tail back and forth, his silver claws unsheathing and sheathing as he glared at him.

"Why don't you go join your own Clanmates?" Tidepaw suggested tightly. "I bet they're wondering why you're spending all of your time with ThunderClan cats"

"Isn't that the whole point of the Gathering?" Stormpaw asked. "To spend time with other cats from a Clan that is not your own"

Tidepaw growled low in his throat before padding away, muttering about going to see where Nettlepaw had wondered off too. Talonpaw moved next to Aquapaw and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Ignore that furball" She told Stormpaw. "He probably just has a thorn in his paw"

The two apprentices purred with amusement but Aquapaw did not. She watched the gray-white tom pad through the crowd of cats, wishing that she could go follow him but she knew that if she left Stormpaw would probably be right behind her. Stupid tom.

"Aquapaw?" A voice called. "Aquapaw!"

Before she could turn around, she was tackled to the ground by a cat, sending dry dust and a few strands of grass into the air. Warriors standing close by glared at them with annoyance and moved away.

"Ugh!" Aquapaw grunted and kicked the cat in the side. "Get off!"

The two cats pulled away and stared at each other. Aquapaw widened her blue eyes when she realized who it was.

"Rainpaw!" She yowled with excitement.

The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat purred with amusement and touched noses with the black she-cat. To say Aquapaw was happy to see Rainpaw would be an understatement. Even though, Rainpaw lived in WindClan the two she-cats were very close and tried to spend as much time with each other as they could when they were at the Gatherings. Rainpaw blinked her one amber, one blue eye and meowed.

"So what have you been up too, Aquapaw?"

"Nothing exciting" Aquapaw shrugged. "Training to be the best warrior I can be. Same as you"

"That be everything" Rainpaw glanced over the other she-cat's shoulder. Aquapaw didn't even have to guess she was looking at Stormpaw. "Who's the handsome tom?" She whispered.

_A stupid tom_, Aquapaw wanted to growl but she just meowed. "His name is Stormpaw. He's from RiverClan and he smells like fish"

"I can hold my breath"

Aquapaw rolled her eyes as Rainpaw walked around her and sat down to Stormpaw. She looked at him with her different colored eyes and purred.

"Hi" She meowed. "I'm Rainpaw"

Stormpaw blinked at her. "Hi"

Rainpaw looked slightly flustered for a moment, usually toms jumped at the chance of having her even look their way and Stormpaw didn't seem to be taking the bait.

"So are you enjoying the Gathering?" Rainpaw asked.

Stormpaw shrugged. "I guess"

"What's your favorite part of Gatherings?"

"Meeting pretty she-cats" Aquapaw gasped when she saw that Stormpaw was looking at _her._ Before Rainpaw could figure out who he was staring at, Aquapaw slipped between a group of ShadowClan warriors and went to find Tidepaw. He wasn't that far away. She saw a small group of apprentices sitting underneath a large tree, Tidepaw was the easiest to pick out since he was so large.

"Hey" He meowed when she sat down next to him. "You were finally able to escape Stormypaw"

"Stormpaw'" She corrected him.

"I know" He muttered and than glanced at her before purring.

"Hi Aquapaw" Tidepaw's brother Nettlepaw meowed from his side of the circle. He sat in the between two ShadowClan apprentices, one was a large ashy black tom with green eyes while the other was a small sand colored she-cat with a white dash on her forehead and the same green eyes.

Aquapaw recognized three WindClan apprentices, Mottlepaw, a brown and red tortoiseshell tom, Mottlepaw's sister Brindlepaw, a dark brown tabby she-cat with red paws and amber eyes, and Hawkpaw, a very pale brown tom with one black ear and sharp amber eyes. Rainpaw had introduced her to them at one of the Gatherings. There was another she-cat that she did not recognize though, she was small and sleek with white fur, the tip of her tail was gold while her underbelly was gray and she had striking green eyes.

A small breeze ran through the clearing and Aquapaw caught the scent of fish from the she-cat.

_So she must be RiverClan_, She thought, _I don't know her name though._

She opened to mouth to ask but a yowl silenced her. All the apprentices quieted down and turned to look at the giant oak tree. All the leaders sat on their separate branches, Aquapaw could easy spot Rainstar, the moonlight turned her dark gray fur silver. She looked down at the cats for a moment before stepping forward.

"Thank you coming" She yowled loud enough for all the cats to hear. "It was decided that Sunstar will begin the gathering"

She sat back down and looked at the WindClan leader. The large gold and brown tom moved forward, his amber eyes searching the crowd.

"WindClan is well" Sunstar yowled. "Even though it is leaf-bare we have been able to feed all of our Clan. We have two new apprentices, Hawkpaw and Swallowpaw! We have one new warrior as well, my daughter, Breezemist!" The tom's golden fur almost seemed to glow when he mentioned the pale black she-cat. Cats yowled the names of the two new apprentices and the new warrior of WindClan.

Sunstar nodded towards Ravenstar, RiverClan's leader, to show him it was his turn to share. The black tom nodded back and addressed the crowd.

"RiverClan is finding the leaf-bare hard because our streams have frozen over" He began, "But we are surviving and remain strong. That is all"

Rainstar nodded to Ravenstar and stepped forward.

"ThunderClan is strong" She yowled. "We did have a fight with a group of rogues who we believe were trying to steal our prey" The gray she-cat glanced at Jadestar, the ShadowClan leader. "We also found a piece of prey near the border with ShadowClan, it was covered in their scent"

Aquapaw flinched when all the ShadowClan cats yowled in protest. She even saw the sandy she-cat glare at her and Tidepaw.

Jadestar regarded the ThunderClan leader with cool green eyes.

"My Clan wants nothing to do with your prey" She growled. Jadestar turned and yowled to the crowd. "ShadowClan is living well off of our now prey"

The black she-cat glared at Rainstar.

"Even so, if it happens again, I regret to say that we will have to take action" Rainstar meowed. "If there is nothing else, this Gathering is over"

Rainstar nodded to the other leader before jumping off of her branch with Regallbaze right behind her.

"Just what we need in the middle of leaf-bare, a possible fight with ShadowClan" Tidepaw meowed with an annoyed tone.

Aquapaw couldn't help but agree with him.

**So what do you think? Is Stormpaw possible competition for Aquapaw? Find out. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter you guys :) I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing this story and for submitting a cat. You all have helped me so much. I hope that you like it so f****ar and enjoy this chapter. Please review :))) **

**PS I have a poll up on my profile if you guys want to check it out. I was bored and decided to do one. It is just asking who you would like to see become ThunderClan's leader. It may or may not happen but i wanted you guys opinion on it :) Okay now enjoy the chapter :D **

"Are you alright?" Aquapaw whispered to Tidepaw as he jumped off the edge of the log bridge to the island. She followed closely behind, mostly because RiverClan elder was grumbling about ThunderClan letting a kit come to a Gathering. Aquapaw jumped off the log and spun.

"I'm not a kit" She hissed in the face of a old gray she-cat with yellow eyes. "I'm an apprentice"

The gray she-cat narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Could have fooled me. You're about the same size as a newborn kit"

Aquapaw yowled and meant to leap forward, claws out stretched but she felt a tug on her scruff and than she was being pulled back in the direction of ThunderClan's territory. She only had to guess who had stopped her from attacking the RiverClan she-cat.

"Let me go, Tidepaw!" She yowled again and tried to hit him with her paw but he was able to dodge it.

"Don't be a mouse brain, Aquapaw. You really thought that you would be able to attack a RiverClan cat and get away unscratched?" He meowed through a mouthful of black fur. Aquapaw squirmed making Tidepaw lose his grip of her scruff and dropping her to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ow" She whimpered.

Tidepaw walked around her and said with a slightly cold tone. "It's not my fault I dropped you. You were squirming"

Aquapaw looked at her friend curiously. Tidepaw never spoke to her like that, he was always friendly and cheerful towards her. Unless he had had a bad training session with Shadowflower which hardly ever happened. She got back up to her feet and hurried after him, completely forgetting her anger towards the RiverClan cat and the she-cat's comment about her size. The black she-cat nudged the white and grayish-blue tom gently with her shoulder.

"Hey" Aquapaw whispered to him, "What's going on with you? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing" Tidepaw answered curtly.

She rolled her blue eyes and snorted. "Tidepaw, I think I have known you long enough to know that when you say nothing is bothering you, something is obviously bothering you"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

"No"

"Stop being such a mouse-brain!" Aquapaw hissed at him, her black tail lashing back and forth in frustration. She glared at him. "You're my best friend Tidepaw and I'm trying to help you. So stop being a stupid tom and tell me what's got your pelt all in a ruffle"

The white and blue-gray tom studied her for a moment. Aquapaw felt her fur slowly turn in flames under his blue-green gaze and her heart started to beat a little faster. She did not understand the feeling that was overcoming her, this was Tidepaw for StarClan's sake! He was her best friend.

He shouldn't be making her feel this way. Right?

"It's that RiverClan apprentice" Tidepaw meowed after a moment.

"Stormpaw?" She asked. "He's just a harmless apprentice from RiverClan"

_But you didn't see the way he was staring at you,_Tidepaw wanted to say but he didn't. Instead he just shrugged.

"He just gives me a bad feeling"

Aquapaw purred with amusement. "You're lucky that he's not in our Clan than. We won't have to see him again until the next Gathering"

"Thank StarClan" Tidepaw whispered. It was almost inaudible; Aquapaw had to prick her ears just to hear it.

"Tidepaw, Aquapaw, why are you just standing there? We have to get back to camp. You are both on the sunhigh hunting patrol with Ebonywing and Starflight" Regalblaze called from farther ahead. Tidepaw groaned when he heard Starflight's name. Aquapaw glared at him before hurrying after her mentor, leaving him in the dust.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOO

_Aquapaw opened her eyes to find herself in the strange star-glittered forest again. She sat in the middle of a huge clearing and right across from her was Skyflower. The she-cat's green eyes were like fire as she glared at the young apprentice._

_ "Why have you not shared the prophecy with the others?" A low growl came out of the she-cat's throat. Aquapaw widened her eyes. Skyflower had seemed so nice and so incapable of being angry._

_ The black apprentice looked at the StarClan cat, steadily. She was not going to show that she was afraid in front of this cat._

_ "Why do I have to? You can go into my friends' dreams and tell them prophecy. Why do I have to do it?"_

_ "Because you are the messenger!" Skyflower hissed. "You have a special connection with StarClan that the others do not have!"_

_ "What are you talking about?" Aquapaw asked in confusion. "I thought only the leader and medicine cat have a connection with StarClan"_

_ "There are exceptions like you, Aquapaw" Skyflower said calmly, though her eyes were still burning like green flames._

_ The young she-cat took a deep breath. "When do I need to tell them?"_

_ She thought of exactly how she was going to tell Talonpaw, Fawnpaw and Tidepaw that they were all part of some great prophecy from StarClan and that they had to go behind the Clans' territories to find a cat who howled like a wolf. She had a feeling that the three of them would escort her to Ambergaze to make sure she wasn't crazy._

_ "Soon" Skyflower meowed. "Sooner than you may think"_

_ "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_ The gray she-cat looked at the young apprentice with a cold stare. "It means" She meowed, "That there is something prowling in the forest and it is getting ready to rip the Clans apart"_

_ Skyflower flicked her long tail back and forth before turning from Aquapaw and walked back into the trees, leaving the black she-cat with so many unanswered questions. Aquapaw jumped up to her feet and yowled out._

_ "Wait, come back!"_

_ "Do not worry, Aquapaw" Skyflower's voice whispered in her ear, "I will be watching over you"_

_ The gray she-cat's voice faded and the forest turned black. Aquapaw yowled in shock when she felt the forest floor drop from under her._

Aquapaw gasped and opened her eyes. The apprentices' den was filled with sunlight. She could hear cats padding around the clearing, some were exiting the thorn tunnel while others were entering. The fresh scent of prey filled the air, making Aquapaw's stomach growl with hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since sunset the day before they left for the Gathering.

She looked around the den to see that she was alone with Tidepaw and his sister Fallenpaw. All the other apprentices were probably off hunting or battle training with their mentors. Fallenpaw was already awake, the young she-cat purred in greeting as she groomed her feather gray fur.

"Good morning, Aquapaw" The other she-cat meowed, "How was the Gathering? I was going to ask Tidepaw or Nettlepaw but as you can see Tidepaw is still asleep" Fallenpaw flicked her tail over in the direction of her brother who layed in a tight white and bluish-gray ball. Aquapaw purred with amusement as she looked at her friend.

"And Nettlepaw woke up early to go battle training with Buzzardsmoke" Fallenpaw continued.

The black she-cat nodded and sat up, grooming a patch of fur on her chest that was sticking up before she spoke.

"The Gathering was uneventful except for Rainstar confronting Jadestar about the prey Mintpaw found with ShadowClan scent all over it" Aquapaw said. Fallenpaw's blue eyes widened.

"What happened than?" She whispered, in anticipation.

Aquapaw purred with amusement when the younger apprentice's face fell when she told her that nothing really happened. ShadowClan cats had yowled in protest and Jadestar had told everyone that ShadowClan was living well off of their own prey.

Fallenpaw hissed and her ears bent back towards her head. Tidepaw jumped up from his nest and looked around the den, his eyes were still clouded with sleep.

"What's going on?" He meowed. "Are we under attack?'

Fallenpaw laughed. "No, you stupid furball. Everything is fine"

Tidepaw glared at his sister for a moment and licked the pieces of moss out of his fur while Fallenpaw and Aquapaw purred with amusement.

"Tidepaw, Aquapaw, are you awake?" Ebonywing called out from the apprentices' den. Tidepaw groaned as he stretched.

"It must be time to go on the hunting patrol with Ebonywing and Starflight" He meowed as he padded out of the den. Aquapaw mewed a quick goodbye to Fallenpaw as she followed him. The two apprentices exited the den to see the sandy tom waiting for them a few tail-lengths away.

"It's about time you two got up" The warrior meowed with slight annoyance.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to sleep in after going to the Gathering last night" Tidepaw muttered. Aquapaw gasped and glanced nervously at Ebonywing. The other tom glared at the apprentice before snorting and padding to the thorn entrance.

"You're not much of a morning cat, are you?" She whispered to Tidepaw as they followed silently.

Tidepaw yawned, showing off sharp white fangs and a pink tongue. "Not really"

"Well, you better wake up before you say something else that's really stupid and make Ebonywing mad"

The tom chuckled and nudged her with his broad shoulder. "I'll be fine"

The three cats filed out of the tunnel and into the forest. The sky was a clear blue with only a few fluffy clouds and the sun was in the middle of the sun, warming the cats' pelts. It looked like it could have been the beginning of newleaf but the bitter wind that howled through the trees reminded Aquapaw that leaf-bare was far from over.

"Where's your sister?" Tidepaw suddenly asked Aquapaw. "I thought she was coming with us"

Aquapaw blinked and looked around. He was right. Starflight was no where to be found. She thought back to them leaving camp and realized that the dark furred she-cat hadn't been with them than either.

"I'm right here" A voice whispered behind her. All three cats yowled in surprise and spun around to see Starflight sitting in a patch of sun. Her dark fur was sleek and very smooth, the white dots that ran down her back seemed to stand out even more in the sun and her violet eyes were oddly bright.

"Great StarClan, Starflight!" Aquapaw growled at her sister. "Don't ever do that again"

Starflight looked at her sister with amusement. "I'm sorry, but it was ever funny"

Ebonywing stepped forward, looking at Tidepaw and Aquapaw, he meowed. "Alright, we are going to split up. Tidepaw, you are going to come with me. Aquapaw, you will go with Starflight"

The two she-cats nodded before heading in the direction of the WindClan border. Aquapaw purred once Ebonywing and Tidepaw were out of sight.

"We're finally hunting together"

Starflight purred back. "I promised didn't I? Now let's get to hunting. The prey isn't going to catch itself"

Aquapaw nodded and went ahead of Starflight, scenting the air for any sign of prey. She could smell mouse and vole but it was all very faint, maybe a day old. She was about to growl in frustration when she saw a small flash of brown. Aquapaw moved into a hunter's crouch and slowly moved forward, being aware of where she placed her paws. The snow was deeper in some parts and all she needed was for her paws to fall through.

She never took her eyes off of her prey and was about to pounce when a yowl echoed through the trees. Aquapaw jumped in surprise while the vole let out a squeak and disappeared. Starflight came rushing through the trees, skidding to a stop in front of her sister.

"What was that?" Starflight gasped as she tried to regain her breath.

"I don't know" Aquapaw shrugged. "It almost sounded like a cat"

The dark she-cat's violet eyes darkened with determination. "We have to help" She meowed before running through the trees in the direction the yowl had come from.

Aquapaw stared at her in shock and yowled back. "We don't even know who it is! Starflight, come back"

She hissed in frustration and took off after her sister, hoping that they weren't making a horrible mistake.

**So who's in trouble? Find out in the next chapter :)))**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated for so long but I was gone for a few days and I did have a little bit of writer's block but being away from a computer for a few days definitely helped and made it go away :)) I really hope that you enjoy the latest chapter of my story :) Just a heads up for you guys... school is unfortunately getting closer which means that I will not be able to update as much as I would like. Don't worry I still have a little bit of time left and I will try to write as much as I can until than .**

**On different note, enjoy the chapter :D**

The thorns and brambles scratched at her pelt as she ran after the dark shadow of her sister Starflight. Aquapaw muttered a curse as she ran into yet more brambles, the thorns tugging and pulling at her black fur. But she gritted her teeth through the pain and forced herself forward. Aquapaw ran through the last of the brambles and ended up in the middle of an empty clearing with Starflight nowhere in sight.

The younger she-cat growled in frustration, her sharp claws digging slightly into the dirt in annoyance.

"Starflight, where are you?" She yowled, hoping for an answer but there was only the croak of a frog and the sound of water running over rocks in a nearby stream. Aquapaw opened her mouth slightly and drank in the scent of the forest. She purred when she caught the scent of her sister. It was heading away from clearing and closer to the border that ThunderClan shared with WindClan.

Aquapaw took a step in that direction and jumped when she heard another yowl.

"Aquapaw!" A cat yowled. "Help!"

The black apprentice's fur stood on end when she recognized the voice and widened her blue eyes.

"Starflight!" She yowled back and sprinted in the direction her sister's voice had come from. She didn't bother avoiding patches of bramble, letting the thorns rip tufts of her fur away and scratching her skin. Aquapaw ignored the birds that let out shrieks of warning as she ran by. She had to get to her sister before something bad happened. A sudden spark of energy enter her limbs and she pushed her legs harder than she ever had before.

She felt like she was flying, the ground giving way beneath her paws. She felt like she was unstoppable and no one could bring her down.

_'But someone can'_ A deep voice growled in her mind. Aquapaw gasped and skidded to a stop. She spun around and searched the trees with huge eyes. A dark figure stood in the shadow of a large oak tree, Aquapaw could tell from the broadness of the cat's shoulders and the muscles that formed its body that it was a tom. The shadow of the tree made his pelt look black and it looked very fluffy around the neck area.

The only that chilled the black she-cat from her nose to the tip of her tail was the tom's eyes. They were an amber color, much like Regalblaze's but much more menacing.

_'We are coming for you, young one'_ A deep voice echoed in her mind, _'And you are all going to die'_

The apprentice widened her eyes in shock and took off into the trees, leaving the tom and his burning amber eyes behind her. She glanced behind her only once to see if he was following her but there was only undergrowth and trees.

_What was that?_ She thought as she continued to run. _Another message from StarClan?_

Deep down, Aquapaw had a feeling that tom was not from StarClan, but something much worse. She shook the feeling away and followed the Starflight's scent to the stream that marked the border with WindClan. She noticed that she was at the end of the stream that led up to the Moonpool and Starflight's scent went to the right, closer to the moorland.

"Starflight!" She yowled and jogging along side the stream, keeping her eyes out for a dark colored pelt, "Where are you?"

"Aquapaw, over here!" Starflight yowled from passed a bend in the stream. Her voice was slightly muffled from something. Aquapaw sprinted pass the bend and gasped. Starflight was laying on the ground with a large stick clamped in her jaws. Aquapaw could see that Starflight's long claws were digging into the dirt, her violet eyes held determination. Starflight glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"Don't stand there" Her growl was muffled from the stick. "Come, help me"

The young apprentice ran forward and joined her sister's side. That was when Aquapaw noticed what was on the end of the stick. Two small bundles of fur were clinging desperately to the end of the stick, staring at her with huge eyes.

Aquapaw took a step forward and whispered softly. "Lightkit, Dreamkit, it's going to be okay. Starflight and I are going to get you out, just stay as still as possible"

The two kits nodded their heads and crouched lower to the branch, their tiny claws digging into the wet bark. The black apprentice moved closer to Starflight and grabbed a part of the stick, she flicked her tail to Starflight who nodded. Together, the she-cats gently pulled the stick back into the shore. Once the stick was a little more than halfway, Aquapaw decided to try and reach for one of the kits. The cold water lapped at her fur and chilling her to the bone, the black she-cat shook her head and moved forward slowly. The stream's floor was known for suddenly dropping off and the current was strong against her legs. If you weren't paying attention, any young apprentice or small kit could be swept away.

She took a deep breath and moved forward, the water was up to her belly now and her fur was clinging to her skin.

Aquapaw managed a purr once she reached the kits. "It's okay" She meowed, taking a step closer, "I'm going to help you, alright?"

Both kits nodded eagerly, Lightkit moved closer to her, pushing Dreamkit out of the way. Everything else happened in slow motion, Aquapaw watched with wide eyes as the small black kit lost her balance and fall into the ice cold water.

"Dreamkit!" She yowled as she jumped into the deeper water. The small kit mewed helplessly as she was being swept away towards the lake. Aquapaw pushed her legs harder but she was not a RiverClan cat, she was barely able to keep her head above water. She blinked the water from her eyes and tried to keep Dreamkit within her vision. The small kit wailed and pawed at the water, helplessly before a wave crashed over her head, pulling her under.

"Dreamkit!" Aquapaw tried to yowl only to get a mouthful of water. She coughed and took a deep breath and went under water. She let her body go limp and let the current pull her forward. Aquapaw pawed at the water, trying to feel for a small body. Her lungs were starting to burn and she had no choice but to go back to the surface for air.

Her lungs sighed in relief when she breathed in the cold leaf-bare air. She looked around desperately, only to be surrounded by water. She swam a few tail-lengths towards the shore of the stream when something bump into her side. Aquapaw looked down to see a dark bundle floating in the water next to her. She grabbed the bundle by its scruff and pulled it to the shore.

She placed Dreamkit on the ground and started to lick her fur the wrong way, trying to warm the kit's icy skin, ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet as well.

"Come on" She whispered between licks, "Wake up"

Aquapaw licked Dreamkit's head a few times and after a moment the kit opened her eyes and vomited a few mouthfuls of stream water. The apprentice purred and wrapped her tail protectively around the kit.

Dreamkit looked up at her with wide violet eyes. Aquapaw gasped for a moment. She had never gotten close enough to see Dreamkit's eyes before. She had always watched from the apprentices' den when the black she-cat played with her white pelted sister in front of the nursery.

_She's just like Starflight, but I hope Bluemist and Longfur have more of a heart towards this kit. She doesn't deserve to be shunned_, Aquapaw thought.

"What were you and Lightkit thinking?" She whispered to Dreamkit. "You both know you are supposed to stay in camp"

Dreamkit coughed slightly before she let out a soft meow. "Lightkit wanted to explore"

"You can explore the camp, you have plenty of time to explore the forest once you are both apprentices"

The tiny she-cat nodded her head, leaning against Aquapaw's chest and closed to her eyes. It wasn't long before the kit's breathing deepened and she was asleep. Aquapaw couldn't blame her, she was bone tired too but she forced her eyes to stay open.

"Aquapaw!" A voice yowled.

The apprentice looked up to see Starflight running towards her with Lightkit following slightly behind her.

"Are you okay?" Her sister asked anxiously. Lightkit was staring at her, the kit's ice blue eyes were as wide as the moon.

Aquapaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. You're soaking wet" A voice said worriedly from behind them. Both she-cats turned around to see Ebonywing pad through the trees with Tidepaw right behind him. The tom's white and blue-gray fur bristled when he took in Aquapaw's soaking wet fur. He hurried past Ebonywing and pressed his side against Aquapaw's. She sighed when she felt how warm he was and moved closer to him.

"What happened?" Ebonywing asked.

"We were hunting when we heard someone yowl from this direction so we came to see who it was" Starflight explained. "I got here first and saw Dreamkit and Lightkit standing on a stick. It looked steady but the current was too strong and it was starting to break away from the shore. I grabbed it just before it swept away.

"Aquapaw got here a few minutes later and was helping me pull the stick onto the shore. Once we got it a little more than halfway, Aquapaw moved into the shallow end of the water and was reaching for one of the kits. Lightkit moved closer to her and pushed Dreamkit making her lose her balance and fall into the water. Aquapaw dived into the water after her and was able to rescue Dreamkit while I pulled the stick the rest of the way and was able to get Lightkit"

"Aquapaw saved Dreamkit's life" Starflight finished. All three cats were looking at her now and Aquapaw felt her skin start to get warm even though she was still soaking wet.

"Well done, Aquapaw" Ebonywing meowed. "Redfeather and Silverfox will be very happy that you saved one of their daughters. We will have to bring them back now and have Ambergaze and Moonpaw look at them. You, as well, Aquapaw, we do not need our apprentices getting a cold and having it turn into whitecough"

The sandy tom moved forward and picked up Lightkit by the scruff. Starflight walked to Aquapaw's side and picked up Dreamkit before following Ebonywing. Tidepaw helped Aquapaw to her feet and let her lean on his broad shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as they padded through the trees. She nodded her head, afraid that if she spoke her teeth would be chattering. Aquapaw knew that she could survive a few more moments of being freezing. She daydreamed of her nest in the apprentices' den, sleeping with Talonpaw and Tidepaw on either side of her and that warmed her up a little.

Once they entered the thorn tunnel into the hollow, Aquapaw could feel the ache in her joints and her breath was coming out as a slight wheeze. Tidepaw kept glancing at her with worry in his eyes. He wrapped his tail protectively around her shoulder and shook his head at anyone who approached.

Her father, Shadowclaw glared at him with his sharp amber eyes but Tidepaw simply meowed.

"I'm trying to get her to Ambergaze. She needs to be looked after"

The dark brown tabby gave the other tom a hard look before gently touching his nose to his daughter's flank and moving away.

"Ambergaze, Moonpaw!" Tidepaw yowled once they reached the entrance to their den. Aquapaw was leaning on him heavily now and her eyes were drooping with exhaustion.

Moonpaw padded out of the den and gasped when he saw her. The silver tom move to her other side and helped Tidepaw guide her into the den.

"You can place her here" Moonpaw mewed and pointed to a moss and feather nest before he rushed to the back of the den. He came back with Ambergaze right behind him with her mouth full of herbs. She placed them on the ground, there was a nervous glint in her amber eyes as she looked at Aquapaw.

"I am going to try and warm her up" Moonpaw meowed to her. "She's soaking wet"

Ambergaze nodded her approval and started to chew some of the herbs into a poultice.

Aquapaw's eyes drooped further and she purred as her fur slowly started to dry. She closed her eyes and her breathing started to deepen.

The last thing she heard before sleep took her was Tidepaw whisper with worry. "Is she going to be okay?"

**Did you guys think it was going to be Dreamkit and Lightkit? I surprised you, huh? :D Also I was listening to Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years and it made me put some TidepawXAquapaw fluff in here :)) I love it :D I will update as soon as I can, pinky promise. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I am glad that you guys are liked the last chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing that and I had even more fun writing this one. I am pretty sure that this one will have you jumping for joy and than probably crying by the end. **

**ENJOY! Please read and review :)**

**(Small Author's Note- I was going to italicize this whole dream that Aquapaw has but I did not really feel like it so I will put another author's note to show that the dream is over and she's awake)**

There were no dreams of the StarClan forest; it was only darkness that surrounded her. It was almost as if she was beneath the surface of the lake. Aquapaw wanted to surface, to let air fill her lungs and have the light from the sun blind her instead of be surrounded by the dark. But there was pressure on her chest, trying to push her deeper into the dark.

_No,_ Aquapaw thought stubbornly and pushed against it,_ I don't want to go down. I want to go up and see the light_.

_"But you may not like what you see"_ A voice whispered in her ear but she shook it away.

_I don't care,_ She thought. The pressure on her chest lightened and she grew closer to the surface and the light was getting brighter. The light was almost getting to bright. Aquapaw squeezed her eyes shut just as her head broke through the surface, the light turning the inside of her eyelids red.

She blinked and opened her eyes slightly. She was in a dark den with vines hanging in the entrance, letting some sun through causing strange shadows to stretch on the den walls and there was the strong scent of herbs.

_I must be in medicine cat's den, _Aquapaw thought. She blinked slowly and lifted her head from her paws, wincing. Her whole body was sore and her head ached.

"What happened?" Aquapaw whispered to herself and than the memories came rushing back, Dreamkit and Lightkit clinging desperately to the branch, Dreamkit falling into the cold depths of the stream and Aquapaw jumping in to rescue the young kit.

_I wonder if Dreamkit is alright, _She wondered as she slowly got up to her paws. Her joints ached the more she moved and her legs shook under her weight. Aquapaw took a small step forward and her front right leg gave out, spending her to the ground. She coughed and spat out some dirt that gotten in her mouth. Aquapaw shook out her fur and licked a patch that was sticking up on her chest.

The vines from the entrance twitched and started to part, Aquapaw looked up startled but sighed with relief when she saw that it was only Moonpaw.

She purred. "Good morning, Moonpaw"

The silver tom completely ignored her and walked past her to the back of their den where he and Ambergaze stored all of their herbs. Aquapaw glared at him and followed.

"What was that?" She growled in the tom's ear. Usually Moonpaw was very friendly towards her since she was best friends with his sister Fawnpaw. It was unlike him to ignore anyone.

"Moonpaw" Aquapaw murmured and nudged him with her shoulder. She gasped when she fell _through _him and landed on the ground with a thud. Aquapaw scrambled back up to her paws and looked at Moonpaw with huge blue eyes.

"What in StarClan!" She yowled in shock.

Moonpaw still did not react, he didn't even notice her yowl. He hummed quietly as he sorted through the herbs.

"I'll have to tell Ambergaze that we need more catmint. We don't want Aquapaw to catch whitecough"

Moonpaw glanced over his shoulder at something. Aquapaw followed his gaze and almost fainted. There was a jet black bundle of fur curled into a tight ball with its tail tucked over its nose.

"This can not be happening" Aquapaw moaned as she looked at her body. She could see that she was breathing evenly and deeply.

"I'm asleep" She whispered as she padded up to her body. "So this is just a dream all I have to do is wake myself up"

The young she-cat raised a paw and poked herself in the ribs but just like Moonpaw, her paw went right through her body as if she was a ghost. Aquapaw growled in frustration and moved to the front of the den and started to groom herself again.

"You are going to have to tell her sometime" A voice meowed from beyond the vine entrance.

Aquapaw paused between mid-lick and pricked her ears. That voice sounded interesting.

"When did I ask for your advice?" Another voice growled. "But I know that you are right. I am just waiting for the right time"

"The right time was about four moons ago, Tidepaw" The first voice meowed with annoyance.

Aquapaw stiffened when she head her best friend's name. She moved from her spot and pushed her way through the vines. She saw Tidepaw and Nettlepaw sitting a few tail-lengths from the entrance. Aquapaw noticed that Tidepaw's white and blue-gray fur was sleek and well groomed, his blue-green eyes stood out in the sunlight. He looked very handsome.

Aquapaw shook her head and moved closer to the two brothers.

Tidepaw glared at Nettlepaw. "Will you be quiet?"

His younger brother purred with amusement. "What? Ambergaze said that Aquapaw is fast asleep. She can't hear us plus every cat in the clan knows that-"

"That I love her?" Tidepaw cut him off. "That I have always loved her?"

Nettlepaw nodded. "Now all you have to do is tell her that"

Aquapaw stared at them with wide eyes; her heart was beating uncontrollably. "You just did" She whispered as she stared at her best friend who was staring at his paws.

"It's a lot harder than that"

The brown tabby tom snorted and nudged his brother with his shoulder. "Come on Tidepaw, I believe in you. You are Aquapaw's best friend, she may very well be in love with you too but you're not going to find out if you don't tell her how you feel"

Tidepaw took a deep breath and there was determination in his eyes as he stared at the entrance of the medicine cat den. Aquapaw stared at him curiously.

She studied his white and blue- gray fur that swirled together to make it look like the color of the ocean and his steady blue-green eyes. He had always been there for her, even when they were little kits living in the nursery with their mothers. He had played with her everyday, always letting her play the leader of the clan and him her loyal deputy. They had explored the camp together, getting in trouble for messing with Amber gaze's herb supply.

The day Tidepaw and his siblings had been made apprentices, Aquapaw had been so proud of him and knew they wouldn't be separated for long. As an apprentice, he had come to visit her everyday and showed her the fighting or hunting moves that he had learned that day.

When it was her turn to become an apprentice, she remembered searching the crowd for that one cat who shared the same expression she had, Tidepaw's eyes were warm with pride as he had looked at her. All of the training they had gone through together and all the solo hunting trips together.

Tidepaw was the one who was always there and Aquapaw realized something as she looked into those beautiful eyes.

"I never want to lose you" She whispered to Tidepaw. "I never realized how much I love you, Tidepaw"

She reached up and touched her nose to his, closing her eyes there was a bright flash of white light**(A/N: This is the end of her dream and Aquapaw is now awake. And just in case any of you are confused, Aquapaw had an out-of body experience)**.

She flinched and opened her eyes to see that she was back in the Ambergaze's den. Aquapaw sat up with a sharp jolt and scented the air. Tidepaw and Nettlepaw's scents still lingered on the outside of the vine entrance. She purred before jumping up from her moss nest, shaking the extra strands from her fur, she quickly groomed her black fur before heading towards the entrance.

Her legs were a little wobbly in the beginning but she got the hang out of it. Aquapaw gently pushed her way through the vine entrance and into the sunlight. She blinked in shock as the light dazzled her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted, she noticed that Tidepaw and Nettlepaw were in the same spot where she had seen them in her dream.

Aquapaw purred when she saw Tidepaw and padded up to him. He widened his eyes when he saw her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Did Ambergaze or Moonpaw say it was okay for you to-"

She flicked her tail in front of his mouth, muffling his question. She purred in amusement.

"I feel fine" She meowed to him, "I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere to talk in private?"

Nettlepaw widened his eyes at his brother and nodded his head at his brother. Tidepaw glared at his brother before he nodded.

"Yeah, sure"

Aquapaw lead the way from the medicine cat den towards a dark corner a few tail-lengths away from the nursery. She could faintly hear Dreamkit mewing to her mother or one of the other kits which made her purr. She was glad that the small black she-cat was alright. Aquapaw sat down in the corner and tucked her tail over her paws. Tidepaw moved and sat down across from her and did the same.

He looked at her with his clear eyes.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Tidepaw asked curiously.

Aquapaw suddenly felt nervous. She didn't quite know what to say to him.

_Speak with what comes from your heart_, A voice whispered in her ear. It sounded oddly like her mother Leafwillow.

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know that we are best friends, Tidepaw and I have always thought of you as a brother"

Aquapaw noticed how the expression on his face fell slightly and his eyes darkened.

"I'm not done!" She exclaimed and stared down at her paws. "But lately I have started to realize that I care for you as much more than a friend. I love you, Tidepaw"

The gray tom's eyes widened. "You love me?"

Aquapaw nodded her head. "I love you"

A deep purr erupted from his chest and he pressed his muzzle against hers. Aquapaw purred back with delight.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you to say that, Aquapaw. I have loved you for what feels like a thousand years" He whispered in her ear.

Aquapaw purred. "And I will love you for a thousand more"

The two cats moved closer together and twined tails, deep in their own little world. They both jumped when a yowl sounded from the thorn tunnel, everyone in the clearing froze as Moonshard, Clawdrop and Shadowclaw came bursting into the hollow, their eyes were wide with terror as a large group of cats followed right behind them. Their eyes were thirsty for blood.

**TideXAqua forever! I just love those two so much :)) And yeah, Aquapaw finally realizes that she loves Tidepaw and they tell each other how they feel only to have their camp be attacked by rogues three seconds later. And yes I know cats do not know about years but I really like the song 'A Thousand Years' and I really think it describes Tidepaw and Aquapaw's relationship so I wanted to try and put a few lyrics in there. Sorry for the cliffy I will update soon. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever but I have been at school for the past few weeks and I have a lot of homework. Unfortunately there never seems to be time for me to write -_- And I am sick which is just awesome but I will fine, its just a stupid cold. I have a stuffy nose and a little bit of a sore throat, no temperature or anything. I will be eating plenty of chicken soup later today though :) But I know I bunch of you have been waiting so here it is :) CHAPTER TEN! :DDDD**

Tidepaw yowled in surprise and jumped in front of Aquapaw just as a large dark brown tabby charged at her, his claws unsheathed. His paws were already covered in red blood. Aquapaw wondered whose blood it was but she shook the thought away.

_I don't want to imagine my Clanmates like that, on the ground, their blood seeping into the ground, the light diming in their eyes_, She shuddered.

Tidepaw yowled in anger and tackled the tom to the ground, both toms were hissing and yowling in pain. Aquapaw watched with wide eyes. Fear gripped her muscles and as much as she wanted to tear the dark brown tom away from Tidepaw, she found that she was frozen. All she could see was fur being torn from skin and flying into the air along with crimson blood dotting the grass.

She jumped when she heard Tidepaw yowl in pain as the tom bit into his shoulder. He torn away from the tom and stood in front of Aquapaw, blood seeping from his shoulder and flank.

Tidepaw looked over his shoulder and looked at her with his clear blue-green eyes.

"You need to get out of here Aquapaw" He meowed. "I can handle this one. Go see if anyone needs help"

Aquapaw nodded her head before sprinting away from the nursery and into the thickest of the fighting. It looked like there was at least twelve rogues that had broken into the camp and all of them were fighting one of the warriors or an apprentice. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Talonpaw fighting a white and black tom that was three times her size but than Fawnpaw appeared, jumping onto the tom's back and racking her claws along his side. Her amber eyes were burning with rage as she yowled.

"Get out of our camp!"

Talonpaw soon joined her by biting the tom's hind legs and tail. Aquapaw figured that they could handle themselves. She took one step towards the leader's den when she was tackled to the ground and had the breath knocked out of here.

"Oh, you're pretty. I feel sorry that I have to kill you though. You would have been the perfect mate for me if you were part of my Clan but my leader said that we can't have any prisoners" A dusty brown tom growled into her ear. He looked at her with dark orange eyes and raised a paw, claws unsheathed. Aquapaw glared at the tom, she wasn't going to give up that easily!

She raised her hind legs and started to claw at the tom's underbelly. She could feel the blood seeping from his wound and onto her own fur but the tom still would not budge.

The tom let out a low purr. "I can not feel pain, so you can bite and claw at me as much as you want but I will only stop fighting when you kill me. Now it is time for you to die"

He raised his paw higher but before he could bring it down, a yowl erupted from the crowd of fighting cats.

"Stay away from my sister!"

Starflight burst from the mash of cats, her claws unsheathed and her thorn-sharp teeth gleaming. She leapt onto the tom's back and clawed at his sides, more blood seeping onto the ground. Starflight dug her claws deep into the tom's side and was able to make him roll into his back. Mid-roll she let out of him, sending the tom flying into a bramble bush.

Starflight growled and shook out her dark colored fur. She looked at Aquapaw with her sharp violet eyes.

"Go and help someone else" She meowed. "I will finish this one"

Starflight turned away and growled when she saw the black and white tom was picking his way through the brambles. She yowled and charged at him. The tom looked up in surprise and yowled in shock as Starflight tackled him to the ground.

Aquapaw looked at them in shock before running deeper into the fighting. She saw Talonpaw fighting a tabby she-cat along with Regalblaze, they didn't look like they needed any help.

Rainstar was fighting a black tom with gray patches but she was also holding her own, biting and clawing at the tom and leaping out of the way when he tried to attack her.

"Aquapaw!" A yowl sounded.

She spun around to see Fawnpaw backing away from two gray she-cats, her amber eyes were full of terror at the face of being outnumbered and blooding was getting into her eyes from a cut on her forehead. Aquapaw sprinted in her friend's direction and tackled one of the gray she-cats to the side. Fawnpaw than yowled and tackled the other, her eyes were no longer afraid.

Aquapaw broke apart from the gray she-cat and circled around her.

The gray she-cat glared at her with yellow eyes and hissed. "Your friend can't fight her own battles?"

The black apprentice flattened her ears against her ears and snarled. "No. Didn't you know it's unfair to fight two on one?"

"If you can fight two cats on your own that shows strength, if not, that shows weakness and my leader does not condone weakness. The weak die in the wild" The she-cat spat before jumping forward, claws outstretched.

Aquapaw gasped and dodged the she-cat's attack. The enemy growled in annoyance and attacked again. The black she-cat dodged again but raked her claws along the cat's side, blood fell on the ground, dotting the green grass.

"Fight back, you weak kit" The gray she-cat snarled before she sprinted head on at her.

Aquapaw wanted until the last moment and jumped into the air. She heard the she-cat gasp below her before she landed on the she-cat's back. Aquapaw unsheathed her claws and racked them across her opponent's back until she felt like the she-cat had had enough. She jumped from the she-cat's back and chased her from the clearing and through the thorn tunnel.

When she came back, all of the rogues had fled. Talonpaw and Fawnpaw spotted her from the edge of the clearing and ran up to her, their eyes were wide but they both seemed like they had escaped the battle without any major injuries. Aquapaw couldn't help but sigh with relief, her friends were safe and alive.

"I'm so glad you are okay" She purred as her friends joined her side.

Fawnpaw pushed her nose to Aquapaw's side and looked at her with worry. "Are you sure you're okay, Aquapaw? You're bleedings heavily"

She nodded. "Its just a scratch and a bite or two. I feel fine. How is everyone else?"

"We won the battle. Regalblaze, Shadowclaw and Buzzardsmoke are chasing off the rest of the rogues but we were able to catch a rogue tom as a prisoner but not before.." Talonpaw trailed off and looked at Fawnpaw nervously.

"Not before what?" Aquapaw asked.

"But not before he killed someone" Fawnpaw whispered.

"Aquapaw, we are so sorry! Ambergaze and Moonpaw are doing everything they can to help but it looks like she isn't going to make it" Talonpaw whispered.

The black she-cat's eyes widened. "She? It isn't Leafwillow, is it?"

Fawnpaw shook her head. "No, its.."

Before she could finish, Aquapaw moved around her and looked around the clearing, she saw Shadowflower leading Ebonywing towards the medicine cat den but most of her Clanmates were sitting in the middle of the clearing with their heads bowed.

Aquapaw moved closer to get a better look. She gasped when she saw the crumpled form lying in the middle of the clearing.

It was Starflight.

**I am so sorry that I killed off Starflight but there is a reason and she is going to play a big part later on :))) Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, you guys are probably really mad at me right now because it should have not taken me this long to update but I have reasons. I have school and I know everyone has school but so far my school year was been a little hectic. And the other is that I suffered from major writers' block. I had absolutely NO idea where I wanted to go from the place I was at in the school. I know where I want to go with it but getting there is tricky :P Anyway I am going to try and post at last once a week like Erin Hunteress does on her stories. By the way go check out her stories because they are really good. I just felt like giving her a shout-out :) I will be updating my other Warriors stories Twisted and A Lost Petal as soon as I can, pinky promise :D**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D And if you review I will give you a plushie of your favorite character, pinky promise :DD**

"Starflight!" Aquapaw yowled and took off running. She skidded to a stop in front of her sister's body and yowled in grief. She buried her face in Starflight's side and choked back another yowl when she felt how cold her sister's fur had become. It was only Starflight's lavender and rain water scent that kept Aquapaw completely together. She buried her face deeper into her sister's fur, breathing it in. It almost filled that hole that was now embedded in her heart.

Aquapaw's ears pricked when she heard her Clanmates moving closer to her and Starflight. She bit back a warning growl. Now that her sister was dead, they wanted to mourn for her. After Starflight had saved their lives, they wanted to thank her. Aquapaw fought back the urge to jump to her feet and yowl at all of her Clanmates and tell them how cruel they were to the ones who were a little different and that they had not right to mourn for her sister. They didn't know her, they didn't give Starflight the chance to prove herself and let them get to know her and show what a wonderful cat she was. Now Starflight was gone and she was never going to come back.

Aquapaw almost jumped when she felt two pelts press against her on either side. She looked up to see Tidepaw looking at her with worry and sadness in his sharp blue-green eyes. On her other side Talonpaw and Fawnpaw looked at her with the same expression in their amber eyes. Tidepaw pressed his nose into her flank before pressing his nose in Starflight's side, Talonpaw and Fawnpaw did the same.

"Thank you" Aquapaw whispered, her chest filling with happiness. The thing she really needed right now was her friends and here they were. Even though they didn't know her sister well, it just felt right to let them sit vigil with her. She closed to her eyes but it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.

_"Aquapaw" A familiar voice whispered in her ear, making Aquapaw open her eyes. She gasped when she looked up into the sharp violet eyes of Starflight. Her sister purred and touched noses with her before backing up and sitting a tail-length away. Aquapaw jumped up to her paws and stared at her sister in shock. Starflight looked younger, around the age when she first became a warrior or maybe the way her eyes seemed brighter and her dark colored fur was sleeker._

_ "S-Starflight?" Aquapaw whispered, just looking at her sister brought a fresh wave of sadness and seeing stars lightly dusted in her sister's fur and gathered under her paws just reminded her that Starflight really was gone. _

_ "Do not look so sad, little one" Starflight meowed. "I am here speaking to you right now, aren't I?"_

_ "But when I wake up I am going to be lying by your body" Aquapaw whispered, "I feel like I am going to wait for you to wake up and you won't. And than Rainstar will say that it is time for you to be buried and they are going to carry you away. And that will break my heart because it means everything is real and I am never going to see you again" Aquapaw studied her paws, afraid to met those violet eyes that she had come to used to seeing._

_ "Aquapaw" Starflight whispered, "You are talking to me right now. The physical part of me is gone but my spirit has gone to StarClan. They have explained to me that I was supposed to die in this battle. I did everything right, protecting you from that rogue. That was my destiny but yours Aquapaw; your destiny is much greater than you may think"_

_ Aquapaw blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"_

_ Starflight purred at her in amusement. "The prophecy that Skyflower told you in on of your dreams. It seems to me that you are running away from it"_

_ "I have no idea what it means!" She yowled in protest._

_ Her sister flicked her tail back and forth, the small hint of annoyance in her violet eyes was obvious._

_"With three friends you shall go,_

_To a place beyond the Clans_

_To find the cat that howls like a wolf"_

_Starflight's voice echoed as if multiple cats were speaking in unison, just like Skyflower's had the first time Aquapaw had ever heard the prophecy. _

_"With three friends you shall go,_

_The innocent fawn,_

_The fierce talon,_

_And only the tide will bring you home"_

_Starflight's voice returned to normal. "It isn't that hard to figure out Aquapaw. I know I shouldn't give you hints with StarClan having to be all mysterious and everything but you're my sister but I want to help you. Who is your group of close friends have a name that has fawn, talon and tide in it?"_

_"Fawnpaw, Talonpaw and Tidepaw" Aquapaw answered easily. Starflight was right, it hadn't been that hard to figure out._

_"Exactly!" Starflight yowled in triumph._

_"But who is this cat that howls like a wolf? And how are we supposed to find him or her?" Aquapaw asked._

_Starflight stiffened and her eyes turned a shade darker. "That is one thing that I can't tell you. All I can say is to be careful and come back safely"_

_"Wait, what are you talking about?" Aquapaw yowled but it was too late. Starflight and everything around her disappeared into smoke. _

She gasped as she opened her eyes. The sunlight coming through the trees blinded her for a moment and she almost forgot where she was until she saw a large bundle of dark fur laying in front of her. A small wave of sadness engulfed Aquapaw as she looked at her sister but she shook off the feeling as best as she could. She got back up to her paws and shook the morning dew from her fur. Tidepaw, Talonpaw and Fawnpaw were still fast asleep and she didn't feel the need to wake them up just yet.

"Aquapaw, can we talk for a moment?"

The black she-cat turned to see her mentor Regalblaze walking towards her. Aquapaw nodded and followed Regalblaze to the center of the clearing right near the fresh-kill pile. Aquapaw's mouth watered when she saw the fresh-kill and than she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since before battle with the rogues.

Regalblaze seemed to noticed because she purred with amusement and grabbed a few mice, placing them between each other.

Aquapaw had already gulped down two when Regalblaze spoke.

"How are you doing, Aquapaw?"

The young apprentice looked up in surprise.

"It's only been a day, Regalblaze, I don't think I am going to get over my sister's death that quickly"

"Of course not and I am not asking you too"

"Than what are you trying to ask?" Aquapaw's blue eyes narrowed slightly.

Regalblaze shrugged. "I just don't want you to blame yourself for your sister's death. You don't need to put that on your shoulders"

"I'm not blaming myself" Aquapaw growled.

Her mentor raised an eyebrow. "I can see that but your reaction to seeing Starflight's body was alarming enough. You are my apprentice, Aquapaw. I have a right to be concerned about you. Focus on becoming a warrior and making your sister proud"

Aquapaw nodded and gulped down another mouse. When she looked up again, the movement of a shadow near the elders' den caught her eye. She narrowed her blue eyes and saw a dusty brown tom emerge from under a tree log. The tom moved to the edge of the shadows and looked up. It was almost as if he knew that someone was staring at him because he looked right in her eyes with his strange orange ones. Aquapaw stiffened and quickly looked away.

She could feel him staring at her but she focused on eating her last mouse. Once she finished, she looked back in the tom's direction and sure enough the dusty colored tom was still staring at her with his orange eyes. Aquapaw felt shivers go down her back and travel to the tip of her tail.

"Who is that cat?" She whispered to Regalblaze.

The tortoiseshell she-cat followed her gaze and took a deep breath. Regalblaze looked at her with sadness in her sharp amber eyes.

"I was going to tell you later and after you had healed more from Starflight's death but Aquapaw that is the tom that killed your sister"

**CLIFFHANGER! Who is this tom with the orange eyes? Find out in the next chapter :D I promise I will update soon. Probably on Tuesday because that is election day :DD Again, if you review I will give you a plushie of your favorite character :D**_  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**So I didn't update on Election Day like I said I was. Sorry XD Again, my excuse is school and having way too much homework. But I am updating now :D YAY! :DD Before I let you guys read the chapter I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, especially with my horrible updating skills XD You guys are all amazing and this story would not exist without you. So thank you, I love all ya'll :D**

**Erin Hunteress- No problem and thank you :DD**

**DahliaStarr- I know XD When I have been writing I'm like, "Okay, everyone is waiting for them to go on their journey. So why aren't they on their journey yet?" It is coming, I promise you that! :D I just needed to write a back story for a character that is in this chapter and than they are on their way :DD And before I forget... *throws super-sized Fawnpaw plushie* :))**

**Animaneya- I would never give up this story to be perfectly honest. I am just horrible at updating plus writer's block is annoying. Anyway as I was saying, I have come to love all the characters and can not get over how perfect Fawnpaw, Talonpaw, Tidepaw and Aquapaw are as a group of friends. Not to mention all the cats in ThunderClan :D Also *throws super-sized Tidepaw plushie***

**Flygirl- I can't take in any more cats :( I'm sorry. But I will try to fit Tinypaw into another one of my stories if that is alright :)**

**Osprey2012- I think I did but by than there was no more room in any of the Clans. If you want you can send me a PM, if you have an account, and send me your cat again or multiple cats in you want and I will try to fit them in upcoming stories that I am planning :)**

**Fallingrose- Thank you :D**

**Leopardheart- You'll find out in this chapter :) Don't worry Aquapaw is a tough kitty. She doesn't go down that easily :)))**

**I felt like giving people super-sized plushies today... I'm in a good mood because today is FRIDAYYYYY! :DDD**

**OKAY! :D Here is Chapter Twelve, you guys :D Enjoy! And please review :)**

Aquapaw jumped up to her feet, all of her fur was bristled up in alarm. Why would her Clan do this to her? Keep the rogue that murdered her sister in cold blood in _their_ camp. She didn't care if they wanted to keep him as a prisoner. She wanted that rogue to be dead and Aquapaw would kill him herself if that was what it would come too. Regalblaze seemed to notice how tense she had gotten because she gave the black apprentice a stern look.

"I know you are upset, Aquapaw, but you need to understand-" She started to meow.

Aquapaw jumped up to her paws and hissed. "What do I need to understand, Regalblaze? Starflight is dead and it is the rogue's fault. You're letting him stay in our camp when we should kill him!"

"That is not your decision to make!" Regalblaze snapped, baring her thorn-sharp teeth at her apprentice. Aquapaw flinched slightly but still looked defiantly at her mentor. She knew she was pushing the limits with her mentor but this was something that mattered to her. The tortoiseshell warrior studied Aquapaw with her sharp amber eyes before taking a deep breath and looking back at the prisoner.

"Choosing if someone lives or dies is not an easy thing to do, Aquapaw. Life is a precious thing and it is not to be taken lightly" Regalblaze paused for a moment before continuing, "You have seen the cats we have lost in battles, to sickness and accidents. No one seems to realize the value of life and see how easily it can be taken away.

"I know you miss your sister," She said in a soft whisper, "But in time, you will overcome this obstacle and your heart will heal. You just need to remember that Starflight will always be watching over you. She wouldn't want you to be acting this way, would she?"

Aquapaw's ears bent against her head in embarrassment as she murmured. "No"

"Exactly" The other she-cat meowed. "I want you to live your life, Aquapaw. Do not dwell on the ones who have joined StarClan. You will not live a happy life if you do"

The black apprentice nodded her head, her eyes staring down at her paws. Regalblaze purred slightly and pressed her nose to Aquapaw's side before leaving to go join Rainstar by the Highledge. Aquapaw looked up from the ground to see that the prisoner was staring at her again with his big orange eyes. He flicked his tail back and forth, narrowing his eyes slightly as if he was inviting her to come closer.

There was a longing feeling in the back of Aquapaw's mind as she looked at the tom. Even though it had only been a day and Regalblaze's words, she still wanted to confront this rogue and demand answers from him. She wanted to know how he felt when he killed her sister.

She took a small step forward and glanced over her shoulder. She felt a small hint of satisfaction when she saw that her mentor was too busy talking to Rainstar and Clawdrop to notice her. Aquapaw moved a little closer to the brown rogue whose orange eyes seemed to narrow a little more with each step. She was only a few tail-lengths away when she heard someone meow behind her.

"Aquapaw, where are you going?"

The black she-cat jumped with surprise and spun around to meet the amber eyes of Fawnpaw. Her best friend looked at her curiously before she looked in the direction of the rogue tom laying near the tree log. Fawnpaw groaned slightly.

"Please don't tell me you were going to go over there"

Aquapaw shrugged innocently. "And what if I was?"

"I know you're upset about Starflight but what makes you think that going to talk to that tom is safe?" Fawnpaw meowed.

"If he attacked me, I would be able to handle myself" Aquapaw muttered.

The cream colored she-cat narrowed her amber eyes. "You don't know that Aquapaw. This rogue killed Starflight in a fight and she was one of ThunderClan's best fighters. You wouldn't stand a chance"

Aquapaw's fur bristled a little at that statement but before she could make a cutting remark Fawnpaw was speaking again.

"I know that is not what you want to hear" Fawnpaw whispered, "But you are my best friend. You have been my best friend since we were little kits and I can not stand to see you in pain like this. I know you want to avenge Starflight but this isn't the way to do it. Let Rainstar and Regalblaze deal with that rogue. They will give him the punishment that he deserves"

Aquapaw nodded. "Alright"

Fawnpaw purred and touched noses with her friend.

"Thank you" She whispered, "Now come on, Talonpaw and Tidepaw just got back from their hunting patrol and they were bragging to Mintpaw and Fallenpaw about how much prey they caught"

The black apprentice purred with amusement at her friend and followed her towards the fresh-kill pile but not before glancing at the rogue one last time. He was still staring at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Aquapaw quickly looked away and hurried to join her friends. She noticed how Tidepaw puffed out his chest a little more at her approach as he told the other apprentices about how he caught the large rabbit that lay in front of his paws.

His sister, Fallenpaw's eyes grew as large as the moon as he told them how he had to fight off three foxes by himself for his prize. Aquapaw purred with amusement and nudged Fallenpaw gently with her nose. The gray she-cat let out a squeak of surprise and tried to run away. She didn't get very far though. Tidepaw was sitting right in front of her and Fallenpaw headed up crashing right into him, sending them both to the ground.

The other apprentices mewed loudly with laughter while Tidepaw glared at his sister as he got back up to his feet.

"Watch where you are going next time, Fallenpaw" He snapped slightly.

"It's not her fault, Tidepaw" Fawnpaw interjected. "Aquapaw scared Fallenpaw by accident. Your sister would never do that to you on purpose"

Tidepaw looked at his sister who was still on the ground. He padded over to her and helped her back up to her feet as he muttered an apology. Fallenpaw touched her nose to Tidepaw's ear before going to sit between Nettlepaw and Mintpaw again.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Rainstar suddenly yowled.

All the apprentices looked at each other curiously.

"That's weird. What would Rainstar be calling a meeting for?" Mintpaw meowed.

"Probably to talk about the prisoner mouse-brain" Nettlepaw purred with amusement.

Mintpaw narrowed her blue eyes at the brown tabby before nudging him with her shoulder which only made Nettlepaw purred harder.

The apprentices walked closer to the Highledge and sat close together as they waited for the rest of the warriors to climb out of their dens. Aquapaw saw her parents, Shadowclaw and Leafwillow exit the warriors' den along with Clawdrop and Ebonywing.

Rainstar spoke again when she saw that all of her Clanmates were present.

"As you may well know" She began, "We fought off a group of rogues. Many of us suffered from wounds but they were easily taken care of by our medicine cat, Ambergaze and her apprentice Moonpaw"

Some of the ThunderClan cats yowled their agreement.

"But wounds were not the only thing that we suffered. We lost a great warrior in this battle. Starflight lost her life protecting the Clan and the cats that she loved. She will be honored and respected in the ranks of StarClan"

Aquapaw heard a few cats murmur their respects to her sister which sent a sharp pang in her heart.

"We were not only were able to chase off these rogues. We were able to capture one as well" Rainstar yowled, the look of triumph was clear in her dark green eyes. Some of the warriors yowled back with excitement.

"Buzzardsmoke and Silentwing, bring the prisoner forward" The look of angry was clear on Rainstar's face and Aquapaw thought her eyes turned a darker shade of green.

Silentwing and Buzzardsmoke came forward from the prisoner's den, the dusty brown tom walked in between them. Aquapaw studied him closely. She hadn't realized how skinny he was. She could clearly see his ribs poking out from beneath his fur and this time she couldn't see his eyes since he was studying the ground in front of him. Silentwing and Buzzardsmoke pushed him in front of the Highledge before taking sitting a tail-length away.

Rainstar studied the prisoner with a steady glance.

"Tell me your name" She growled from on top of the Highledge.

The dusty tom looked up and glared at her. "Why would I tell you anything?"

The dark gray she-cat looked at him, her scarred ear twitched slightly. "Because I am the ready of this Clan and I have the power to make my warriors kill you if that was what I wanted. All I have to do is give them the command. If you are smart you will answer all of my questions so do not make me ask again. What is your name?"

"My name is Owleyes" The tom growled.

"Where did you and your group of rogues come from?"

"A place that is far-away from this place" The rogue curled his nose in disgust. "I do not even know why my leader is interested in this place"

Rainstar looked at him with interest in her eyes. "Who is your leader?"

"Someone who could kill you easily. You would tremble at the sound of his name if you knew what he was capable of" Owleyes mewed. Aquapaw thought he heard a slight tremble in his voice as he spoke. It was almost as if he was afraid of his leader as well even though he was no where near his home.

"Who is your leader?" Rainstar asked again with slight annoyance in her voice.

"He is a cat who acts like a wolf" Owleyes mewed. "That is all I want to say"

Suddenly a cat yowled from the back of the group. Everyone turned to see Bluemist and Longfur pushing their way through the crowd of cats.

"What did you say?" Bluemist rasped at Owleyes, the panic and horror was clear of her face.

Owleyes looked at her with slight amusement. "I said that my leader is a cat that acts like a wolf"

Bluemist whimpered slightly.

Rainstar looked at the blind elder with curiosity. "What is it, Bluemist? What is bothering you?"

"There is an old story that my mother used to tell me when I was a kit. It would always scare me straight especially if I was wandering off and sticking my nose into things where it should not have been" Bluemist meowed. "It took place in ThunderClan itself. There was a young she-cat named Juniperpelt who had a litter of three kits. No one knew who the father was but there was a rumor that it was a ShadowClan warrior but no one knew his name. Juniperpelt had a very hard time birthing her kits and she almost died but the medicine cat was able to save her and the three kits. Everything seemed to be fine and happy with the little family until the kits opened their eyes and started to walk. The two she-kits were very happy and cheerful, they looked just like their mother but their brother was a cold soul "

There was silence as everyone in the Clan listened. Even Owleyes was silent as he listened to Bluemist's tale.

"The tom had sharp amber eyes and a dark brown pelt that was so thick that he almost resembled a wolf pup instead of a kit so that was what his mother named him, Wolfkit. The name was suiting enough. He was just as cruel as the animal as the animal he was named after. Wolfkit loved to play rough with his sisters until one day he went too far. He ended up killing both his sisters to his mother's dismay. The whole Clan looked at Wolfkit differently from that day on until one day when he disappeared into the forest. Patrols of warriors were sent out to go and find the kit but he was never found so everyone believed that he died in the cold. But that was where they were wrong. There have been cats who say they have seen a pair of amber eyes staring at them from bushes as they patrol their borders or hunt"  
Owleyes purred with amusement and looked back at Rainstar. "Your elders are wise. It will not be long before the wolf comes for his prize and he will kill you all"

Rainstar narrowed her eyes and motioned for Silentwing and Ebonywing.

"Take this prisoner back to his den" She told them. Both warriors nodded and pushed Owleyes back to his feet.

"This Clan meeting is over" Rainstar yowled to the rest of the Clan as she jumped from the Highledge. She motioned with her tail for Regalblaze to follow her and the two she-cats pushed their way into Rainstar's den. The rest of the Clan went back to their duties or went back to their dens.

A small breeze ran through the hollow, carrying a group of leaves and making them dance in midair. The leaves circled around Aquapaw and her friends before a soft voice whisper in the black cat's ears.

_ "With three friends you shall go,_

_To a place beyond the Clans_

_To find the cat that howls like a wolf _

_With three friends you shall go,_

_The innocent fawn,_

_The fierce talon,_

_And only the tide will bring you home"_

The whisper sent chills down Aquapaw's spine as she looked at her friends. She still hadn't told them about the prophecy after Skyflower and than Starflight had told her too. Aquapaw took a deep breath. She was terrified of this prophecy, especially now from Bluemist and Longfur's story about this cat that acted like a wolf. The last thing that Aquapaw wanted to do was put her friends in danger but this prophecy did not seem like it was going away on its own. StarClan had chosen her and her friends for a reason.

Aquapaw looked at her friends and took a deep breath to try and steady her racing heart.

"There is something that I have been keeping from you" She meowed quietly. Fawnpaw looked at her curiously with her sharp amber eyes.

"What are you talking about, Aquapaw? What's going on?" She whispered.

"I've been having these dreams lately" Aquapaw said slowly.

"About what?" Talonpaw asked.

"Us" Aquapaw mewed.

"What about us?" Tidepaw whispered.

"Come on, Aquapaw, just spit it out. You're making me nervous" Fawnpaw looked at her with wide amber eyes.

Aquapaw took another deep breath. "A she-cat named Skyflower has been coming to me in my dreams. She told me that she is from StarClan and told me that we are all part of a prophecy"

All three of her friends widened their eyes at her.

"What is this prophecy?" Tidepaw whispered.

Aquapaw recited the words that she knew by memory.

"With three friends you shall go,

To a place beyond the Clans

To find the cat that howls like a wolf

With three friends you shall go,

The innocent fawn,

The fierce talon,

And only the tide will bring you home"

"So we're the ones that have to find this cat from Bluemist and Longfur's story?" Fawnpaw asked quietly, her eyes held a small hint of fear.

Aquapaw nodded.

"We have to leave soon, don't we?" Fawnpaw whispered.

Aquapaw nodded again. "As soon as possible"

"I think we should leave tonight once everyone is asleep. That will give us a good head start and we should reach the horse place before the sun starts to rise" Tidepaw meowed.

"That isn't a bad idea" Talonpaw agreed.

Aquapaw and Fawnpaw nodded their agreement.

"Once we reach the horse place, we can think of what we are going to do from there. Did Skyflower ever tell you where this 'cat that howls like a wolf' is?" Talonpaw asked.

"No" Aquapaw shook her head.

"Than we'll just have to pick up the rogues scent. Hopefully it is still fresh" Fawnpaw meowed.

The three other apprentices nodded before all four headed to the apprentices' den. They were going to have a long night ahead of them.

** THE JOURNY WAS OFFICALLY BEGUN! :DD And Fawnpaw and Aquapaw are the cutest :D I realized that Fawnpaw hasn't been seen that much and I intend to change that so I made her and Aquapaw have a heart to heart moment :D I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update another chapter tomorrow but I can not promise that considering I still have to finish my homework XDD Please review :D And just so you know, Owleyes is not the cat from the prologue. That is a different character that will come later in the story :) Please review :DD**


	14. Chapter 13: Allegiances and a Sneak Peek

**Hey guys :) This is the alleigances, which are _very_ overdue. This is just to show you where everyone one is but don't worry I am not going to leave you too empty handed :D I am going to give you a special sneak peek of a future chapter :DD Enjoy**

**Allegiances **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Rainstar- dark gray she-cat, a white stalking on her front right paw, one scarred ear and dark green eyes

**Deputy-**Regalblaze- sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with dark ginger splashes, amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Aquapaw

**Medicine cat- **Ambergaze- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip, amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Moonpaw

**Warriors**

Bearclaw- large brown tom with red stripes, large claws and has scars on his nose and ears

Shadowclaw- dark brown tabby tom, sharp amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Mintpaw

Ebonywing- sandy tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Fallenpaw

Dewfrost- dark gray, almost black she-cat, green eyes

Leafwillow- brown she-cat with a white leaf mark on her forehead, green eyes

**Apprentice-** Talonpaw

Buzzardsmoke- large dark gray tabby tom with white paws, amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Nettlepaw

Clawdrop- brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Silentwing- blue-gray she-cat, green eyes

Winterpelt- silver she-cat with darker streaks through her fur, icy blue eyes

**Apprentice-** Skypaw

Moonshard- silver she-cat with tortoiseshell markings, grayish-blue eyes with amber flecks

Silverfox- silver tom with black stripes, blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Aquapaw- jet black she-cat, aqua-blue eyes

Fawnpaw- pale creamy tabby she-cat with white chest and one white hind leg, amber eyes

Tidepaw- large white and bluish gray tom with blue-green eyes

Nettlepaw- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Mintpaw- black and white she-cat, blue eyes

Talonpaw- light cream brown she-cat with white spots and dark brown paws, sharp amber eyes

Fallenpaw- gray she-cat with darker markings, blue eyes

Skypaw- light brown she-cat with dark markings, sky blue eyes

Moonpaw- silver tabby tom, green eyes **(Medicine cat apprentice)**

**Queens**

Mapleleaf- dark brown tabby she-cat, moss green eyes (Kits- Brightkit- golden brown she-cat, amber eyes and Hawkkit- dark brown tom with one cream ear and his tail is a stub)

Redfeather- bright ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, emerald green eyes (Mother to Silverfox's kits, Lightkit- pure white she-cat, icy blue eyes and Dreamkit- tiny jet black she-cat, violet eyes)

**Elders**

Bluemist- dark blue- gray she-cat, blind yellow eyes

Longfur- skinny mottled brown tom, blue eyes, deaf in one ear

**RiverClan**

**Leader- **Ravenstar- sleek black tom, green eyes

**Deputy-** Cloudberry- large, muscular black tom with dozens of white spots on his back, blue eyes

**Medicine cat-** Sageleaf- feather gray tom, green eyes

**Warriors**

Fishcreek- brown tom with gray tabby stripes, amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Lionpaw

Stormstreak-light gray tom with dark gray patches, green eyes

Willowdawn- light gray and brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, green eyes

Silvershadow- silver she-cat with black tabby markings, violet eyes

Streamtail- gray-blue tom, amber eyes

Shadowstrike- light gray tom with black tabby stripes, blue eyes

Bluedrop- blue-gray she-cat, sharp amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Willowpaw

Fawnspots- brown she-cat with a white underbelly and white dapples on her back, forest green eyes

Skyheart- white she-cat with gray flecks all over her body and two gray paws, blue eyes

**Apprentice- **Stormpaw

Sunwing- golden brown she-cat with gray paws, amber eyes

Hailfall- white she-cat, green eyes

Stoneflame- silver tom, sharp yellow eyes

Sundapple- white and gold she-cat, blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw- dark gold and gray tom, amber eyes

Stormpaw- gray tabby tom with white streaks in his fur, blue eyes

Willowpaw- white she-cat with a golden tail tip, ear and a gray underbelly, green eyes

**Queens**

Valorheart- pale brown she-cat with black tabby stripes, pale blue eyes (Mother to Streamtail's kits, Gentlekit- jet black she-cat with white paws, blue eyes, Tallkit- brown tom with black ears, white spots running down his back and black paws, navy blue eyes and Waterkit- gray-brown tom, one blue and one amber eye)

**Elders**

Mossflower- pale gray she-cat, green eyes

Yellowwhisker- gray she-cat, yellow eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Sunstar- gold and brown tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice- **Hawkpaw

**Deputy- **Spiritblossom- white she-cat with thick ginger flecks, bright blue eyes

**Apprentice-** Brindlepaw

**Medicine cat-** Whisperleaf- light gray she-cat, blue-green eyes

**Warriors**

Silverleaf- silver tabby she-cat, silver-amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Swallowpaw

Yellowtail- gray tabby tom with pale ginger tail, yellow eyes

Brambleclaw- large brown tabby tom, forest green eyes

**Apprentice-** Rainpaw

Loudheart- small muscular bright ginger tom, green eyes

**Apprentice-** Mottlepaw

Applefeather- ginger she-cat with a white stripe on the left side, amber eyes

Sprucetail- brown tabby tom with dark brown paws and tail, amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Mosspaw

Redfur- ginger tom, green eyes

Grassclaw- dark ginger tom, green eyes

Weaselstrike- light brown tom, green eyes

Timberfur- dark brown tom with gray paws, amber eyes

Splashfur- brown and white she-cat, amber eyes

Blacktalon- black tom with sharp claws, blue eyes

**Apprentices **

Rainpaw- very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, one white paw and white chest, one amber eye and one blue eye

Mosspaw- feather gray she-cat, sharp green eyes

Mottlepaw-brown and tortoiseshell tom, amber eyes

Brindlepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and tail, amber eyes

Hawkpaw- very pale brown tom with one black eye, golden amber eyes

Swallowpaw- stocky gray and white tom, blue eyes

**Queens**

Fireshade- ginger she-cat, sea green eyes (Mother to Redfur's kits, Flamekit- dark ginger tom, green eyes and Dewkit- light gray she-cat, green eyes)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- **Jadestar- black and white she-cat, forest green eyes

**Deputy- **Mapleheart- small orange and white she-cat, amber eyes

**Medicine cat- **Echoflight- silver tabby she-cat with white tipped ears, green eyes

**Apprentice-** Birchpaw

**Warriors**

Cougarclaw- light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Darkfur- dark brown tom, pale blue eyes

Ravensky- black she-cat with white markings, bright green eyes

**Apprentice-** Tigerpaw

Brightsong- pale brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Dawnbreeze- brown she-cat with a light golden tail, amber eyes

Snowdrop- black she-cat with white tipped ears, blue eyes

Lightspark- red-brown tom with one dark brown ear and stripes on tail, light green eyes

**Apprentice-** Sandpaw

Emberclaw- black and brown tom, blue eyes

Silentcry- white she-cat with black and gray patches, bright amber eyes

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with one white paw, green eyes

Ashmist- light gray tom with white flecks, blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Tigerpaw- ashy black tom, leaf green eyes

Sandpaw- sandy she-cat with a white dash on her forehead, green eyes

**Elders**

Forestfern- black and gray she-cat, yellow eyes

* * *

**Now here is the sneak peek :D**

They were still walking, still wondering, wondering when they were going to find this 'cat that howls like a wolf'. The four apprentices had been searching for a quarter moon and had still come up with nothing. To Aquapaw, it felt like they were going in endless circles, they could just be going around the outskirts of the lake territory and not even know it.

Her heart ached when she thought about the lake.

Home. She wanted to go home. She didn't care about the prophecy anymore, Aquapaw just wanted to be back home with her friends and forget this ever happened. But they couldn't go back, not yet.

Suddenly, a howl sliced through the cold air. The four apprentices stopped dead in their tracks.

Talonpaw widened her amber eyes.

"That's not good"

** Oh, major cliff hanger. I will update with a real chapter very soon, I promise :D**


End file.
